Desecration
by LadyChakotay
Summary: Voyager is taken over by some less friendly aliens, and Janeway is forced to come face to face with her biggest fear.
1. Chapter One

DESECRATION

CHAPTER ONE

CATEGORY: VOY J/C P/T

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: Are you as tired of reading this as I am of writing it? Paramount and the ViaBorg own it all. Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated. And, to be honest, as long as I have my stories…being a mindless drone ain't so bad.

AUTHOR: LadyChakotay

SUMMARY: This is your basic had a bad week and needed someone to take it out on story. It's nothing like the light-hearted, romantic stories I have written in the past. So if you don't like the average 'the ship has been taking over and the aliens aren't too nice' saga, read no further. This tale is rated R for violence and some sexual content. (No, there is no rape.) There is some J/C and P/T, perhaps it's one redeeming feature.

**DESECRATION Chapter 1**

It started out like any other day on _Voyager_. Captain Kathryn Janeway walked across her bridge and took her seat on the command level. Her uniform was crisp, impeccable; her appearance poised and immaculate. Her auburn hair was pulled into an elegant ponytail at the base of her neck, not a strand out of place. Her black boots gleamed, shined to perfection. She was the textbook description of a polished Starfleet Captain.

She glanced around the bridge at her crew. They had become so much more to her than just her 'crew'. They were her friends; each one dear to her in his or her own individual way. Each one unique and irreplaceable. While being lost in the far end of the galaxy, they had found each other and formed an unlikely family. And it meant more to her than just about anything.

Commander Chakotay was seated in his chair to Janeway's left. She had asked the former Maquis leader to be her first officer when they were flung into the Delta Quadrant and, through necessity, agreed to combine their two crews. The relationship was not without its hardships at the beginning and they had disagreed on more than one occasion. But Janeway had grown to trust and value Chakotay over the past three years that he served under her command. She had come to see him as a gentle, compassionate man. The darkly handsome officer had become her best friend, always putting her needs before his own. He balanced her out as no one ever had, both professionally and personally. Her affection for him was beyond measure and she would trust him with her very life.

Directly in front of her at the helm was Tom Paris. The cocky, sandy-haired pilot was the son of Janeway's mentor, Admiral Owen Paris. But Tom had earned his own distinction in her life. He flew her ship as if _Voyager_ were just an extension of his own body. His expert, precise piloting had saved their lives more times than she could count. But even more valuable to her than that was Tom's ability to acknowledge her as a person and a woman without disrespecting the captain. He made her laugh and relax in ways that only he could. He had become one of her favorite people. She was extremely proud of the officer he had become and often found herself hoping that she'd had something to do with it.

At the engineering station to Janeway's right, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres worked her console with stubborn determination. When they were first thrown together the captain thought the Klingon/human hybrid to be a defiant, unstable malcontent. When Commander Chakotay had first suggested Torres for the position of Chief Engineer, Janeway was doubtful the young woman could handle it. But since that time she had proven herself a hundred times over. She was a brilliant engineer and they all owed their lives to her on more than one occasion. And, as Janeway soon learned, she was not only a fiercely loyal officer but a wonderful friend as well. She seemed to have found a home among _Voyager's_ crew, a place to belong.

Tuvok, her Vulcan Security Officer, was behind her to her right. He worked his station at tactical with the normal expressionless visage and quiet efficiency that went with being Vulcan. Janeway had served with Tuvok for years before they were assigned to _Voyager_. He had become her close friend and most trusted advisor. She counted on him to keep her morally balanced when she wasn't sure she could see the right path on her own. Despite the fact that he was a disciplined practitioner of the Kolinahr, Janeway had learned to read the emotional undertones of his subtle gestures. She knew that he cherished her as much as she did him, as much as a Vulcan could possibly 

cherish anyone. He gave her firm footing at a time in her life that was anything but stable. He was her oldest friend.

Ensign Harry Kim was to the left of Tuvok manning the Ops station. The handsome young Asian was one of the most kindhearted people on the ship. _Voyager_ was Harry's first posting as a graduate fresh from the academy. Their maiden voyage was his first mission. Janeway took a liking to the youthful, green ensign right from the start. Harry had grown infinitely as both an officer and a man. His loyalty to his captain was nothing short of astonishing. Hero worship in its purest form. Janeway knew that he would gladly give his life for her in an instant. And she felt the same way about him.

"Captain…" Chakotay called softly, pulling Janeway from her silent musings, "Something on your mind? You look a million light years away." His forehead furrowed with concern, slightly distorting the tribal tattoo above his left eye. Janeway could trace that marking from memory. It was so undeniably Chakotay.

"It's nothing, Commander." She smiled warmly at him, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"If you're sure…" he answered, trying to ignore the way her smile made his heart race.

"I'm sure. Everything's fine," she said confidently.

That's because she had no idea what was about to happen. She had no way of knowing that a day that began with feelings of security and quiet reflection would later end up being classified as her worst nightmare.

_**One hour later…**_

Captain Janeway was sitting at her desk in her ready room. She had turned the bridge over to Chakotay and retreated to her sanctuary to read reports. She was just about to start on her second cup of coffee.

When all hell broke loose.

"Captain Janeway to the bridge!" Chakotay's voice came over her combadge. She knew him well enough to sense the apprehension in his voice.

Something was wrong.

She snapped immediately into command mode. She was on her feet in an instant, moving with purpose to the door.

"Report," she ordered, the command issued before she'd even fully emerged onto the bridge.

"We've been surrounded by four alien vessels, Captain. They didn't drop out of warp until they were almost right on top of us. That's why our sensors didn't detect them sooner," Chakotay reported.

Janeway looked at the image on the view screen and a large knot formed in the pit of her stomach. The alien ships were enormous, each at least twice the size of _Voyager_. They were heavily armored like warships. There were four of them all right. And they were holding their positions, strategically spaced around _Voyager_. There would be no clear path of escape should the need arise - and she feared it would. They were obviously out gunned.

"Hail them, Mr. Kim."

"Actually, they're hailing us, Captain," he answered, his hands working rapidly over his console.

She nodded slightly. "On screen."

Almost immediately the face of an unfamiliar alien replaced the warships on the large view screen. Janeway stifled a gasp, shocked at the sight before her. The being was humanoid for the most part. It had long hair such a dark shade of purple it was almost black. It's narrow, almond shaped eyes and knife-slash thin lips were a dark violet-blue, in harsh contrast to the ghostly white skin that covered its face. Even through the view screen she could see that its pupils were not circular but narrow vertical slits - like a cat's eyes. It had fanged teeth that reminded Janeway of old Earth vampire movies. The creature had a sadistic, predatory essence about it that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She found it absurdly unnerving.

The alien moved its hands as it spoke revealing a thumb and three fingers topped with large, wicked looking black claws. Only the pinky finger was missing. An eerie chill ran up her spine. Janeway bit down on her lower lip, trying desperately not to let the horror he evoked in her show on her face.

A series of clicks and grunts could be heard from the alien as the universal translator struggled to decipher the unfamiliar language. When it finally came through in Federation Standard the voice was distinctly male. It rang out across the bridge with an illusory resonance. It was a voice unlike any she had heard before, unreal and dreamlike. Nightmarish, actually.

"I am Kirov, High Commander of the Variquian Battalion. Explain why you are trespassing in our space!" he demanded.

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager_. I apologize for any transgression, High Commander. We were unaware that this part of space was claimed by anyone," she said reasonably. She was counting on good old -fashioned diplomacy to get them out of this one. She knew if they had to fight their way out they wouldn't stand a chance.

"What are you doing here, _Captain_?" he snarled, emphasizing on the word captain as if it were a title Janeway clearly did not deserve. As though it disgusted him to address her as such. A low growl escaped his throat and his sharp teeth could be seen beneath his curled lip.

Janeway stood before the view screen, back ramrod straight, shoulders pulled back and head held high. She refused to cower before this ghoulish-looking being. She noticed that Chakotay had assumed his protective stance just behind her left shoulder, his hands clasped behind his back.

"We're from another part of the galaxy," she replied, looking straight into his monstrous eyes. "We're just trying to get home. We mean you no harm."

Kirov's head dropped back as malicious laughter rolled from his open mouth, providing the bridge crew with a threatening revelation of his sharp, glistening teeth. "_You_ mean _us_ no harm?" he scoffed. He turned to face the other ghastly aliens standing behind him on his bridge. "You may relax, men. The insignificant female captain of this feeble starship says they mean us no harm."

A cackling chorus of heinous laughter rang out from the alien crew.

He turned and looked directly into the view screen and to Janeway it seemed his violet eyes straight into her. "Thank you for that clarification, Captain. We were quivering in our boots with fear."

Janeway swallowed the lump of bile that had worked its way up her throat. She felt an involuntary shudder travel up her spine. Diplomacy would not be the answer this time. She needed to come up with a plan, and fast.

"I am wondering, High Commander, if it would be possible to negotiate passage through your space," she attempted.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible, Captain. You see, you have already violated our laws by being here without authorization."

"But we already explained that," Chakotay defended. "As the Captain said, we didn't know…"

"Enough!" Kirov snapped, cutting him off. "You have committed a violation. You will now pay for it. The price, of course, is your ship and crew. Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded."

"I won't do that!" Janeway fired back.

"Then you will die," he hissed.

"Not today." Janeway went straight into action, signaling Ensign Kim to cut the transmission.

"Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!" Chakotay ordered. The emergency klaxons sounded immediately and the flashing red lights cast a crimson glow across the bridge.

"Mr. Paris, can you get us out of here?" the captain asked, moving in to stand behind him at the helm.

Tom's hands flew masterfully over his console. The nervous tension he felt didn't show as he worked the controls of the 1.5 million metric ton starship. "I think so, Captain, but it's gonna be a tight squeeze."

Janeway felt the deck move beneath her feet as Paris began to maneuver between two of the war ships. Then suddenly the ship lurched back hard. There was no warning, no time to brace herself. She felt her body slam into Paris as they were both hurled against the view screen. Excruciating pain shot through her right arm and she heard the distinct sounds of bones snapping. She landed on top of Paris and, for several seconds, was too dazed to move.

Tuvok struggled to maintain his hold on the console. "They have locked on with a tractor beam, Captain. The other three ships are charging weapons," the Vulcan said evenly.

"Can you disable that tractor beam, Torres?" Chakotay called, pulling himself to his feet. He moved immediately to assist the captain.

"I'm trying to remodulate the shields. With any luck it'll deflect the tractor beam," Torres answered without looking up from her controls.

Janeway grimaced and stifled a moan as Chakotay's strong arms hoisted her to her feet. A quick visual scan of the bridge told her that Harry Kim was unconscious on the deck and being tended to by Ensign Taylor. Paris had a good sized gash on the back of his head, probably where her body struck him she thought. He was making his way back to his seat. Everyone else appeared to be shaken, but otherwise fine.

"Bridge to sickbay. Prepare for an emergency transport. Ensign Kim is injured," Chakotay called, glancing over at Harry. His body immediately shimmered and disappeared. Chakotay then returned his attention to Janeway.

"Kathryn, you're hurt," he said, gesturing to the way she was cradling her arm.

"I'm fine, Commander," she lied, doing her best to ignore the pain that radiated through her now useless limb.

"Captain!" called Torres, shock evident in her voice. "I wasn't able to deflect the tractor beam. The other three ships have locked on as well, only… it isn't just a tractor beam."

"What do you mean, B'Elanna? What is it?" Janeway demanded, moving to Torres's side.

"It's some kind of energy beam. It's draining our shields!"

"Shields down to 72 and falling," Tuvok reported. "At the current rate of decline we will be without shields in approximately 2 minutes."

Janeway didn't know which she found more maddening; the fact that Tuvok's voice was as calm and composed as if he were reciting Vulcan poetry, or the fact that in the middle of a crisis situation, she would even notice or be annoyed at his unruffled demeanor.

"Suggestions?" Janeway looked around at her senior officers. They were out numbered and out gunned. Her training and experience had taught her that when diplomacy fails, there are only two options: fight or flight. Flight was impossible due to the powerful tractor beam. _Voyager_ simply could not move. And as for fight…how do you 

fight an enemy that has surrounded you with four ships at least twice the size of yours when your shields are failing and your ship is immobile? She didn't know if it was the intense pain from her arm fogging her judgment, but for the first time since they were pulled into the Delta Quadrant Captain Janeway had no tricks up her sleeve. No orders to give that would help her crew pull off a miraculous escape.

She actually felt helpless. It was a position she loathed.

"Captain, if we try to attack it is doubtless that they will destroy our weapons array as well, leaving us completely defenseless," came Tuvok's stoic voice. "The odds are that a battle would result in our destruction. The logical course of action would be to surrender, appear to cooperate with the aliens and attempt to formulate a plan for escape."

Janeway regarded him with a raised eye brow for a few seconds and then replied, "Mr. Tuvok, this is one time I'm glad I'm not Vulcan. I don't have to be logical." She moved gracefully across her bridge, hands on her hips. "I will not surrender. If Kirov wants this ship, he'll have to kill me to get it! We fight!"

Janeway caught Chakotay's grin of approval in the corner of her eye. "Tuvok, ready photon torpedoes and prepare to fire at the sources of those beams. B'Elanna, start working on a way to reinforce our shields. Chakotay, take Harry's station." She moved toward the conn. "Tom, stay alert. As soon as we find a way to disable that tractor beam I want you to…"

"Captain, I can't reinforce the shields. Those beams are sucking the energy out faster than I can find ways to replace it." B'Elanna's voice was as close to panic as it came. "The shields have failed!"

"Reroute auxiliary power to-" was all the captain was able to get out before the blast knocked her off her feet. The ship rocked and shuddered under the strain.

Chakotay had no warning, no time to shield himself before the ops console exploded in his face. He felt the pain first in his hands and then on his face as the white- hot debris seared and tore at his flesh. The blast threw him brutally into the wall behind him, his head cracking as it took most of the blow. He slid down the wall, his knees no longer strong enough to support him.

Janeway slammed into the unforgiving deck, her injured arm taking the full force of the fall. A shriek of pain tore from her throat as she felt a shard of broken bone pierce her flesh. She felt the warm dampness spreading, blood oozing down her arm and staining her uniform. She struggled to stay conscious. "What the hell was that?" she rasped.

"Hull breach on decks 9 and 10. They have blown the shuttle bay doors off, Captain," Tuvok reported. His console beeped in alarm. "I'm detecting several small alien shuttle craft landing in our shuttle bay." He looked Janeway straight in the eyes with his usual detached manner and then said the four words that strike the deepest terror in any captain's heart.

"We are being boarded."


	2. Chapter Two

DESECRATION

CHAPTER TWO

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR SUMMARY AND OTHER DETAILS.STAR TREK AND ALL IT'S CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF PARAMOUNT AND VIACOM.NO INFRINDGEMENT INTENDED.

Captain Janeway locked eyes with her second in command who was trying to drag his burnt body up off the deck.The words echoed through her head."We are being boarded."Every captain's worst nightmare, and it was about to be live and in color.She searched Chakotay's dark eyes for… for what?An answer?Support?Solace?She found only her own terror reflecting back from his charred, normally serene eyes.

Commander Chakotay pulled himself shakily to his feet.The seared skin on his face and arms cracked and oozed a clear fluid as he tried to move.The pain was agonizing, coursing through his body with every breath.He leaned against the bulkhead and tried to gather his strength.He felt as if his limbs weighed 500 pounds each, pulling him down.He had to fight to stay upright.But he refused to give in to it.Kathryn needed him now more than ever, and he would protect her with his last breath.

"Security, Intruder Alert decks 9 and 10." Captain Janeway heard herself order, her command training taking over.She watched as Tuvok drew his phaser and headed for the turbolift. 

"Janeway to Seven of Nine.Report to the bridge immediately."

"Acknowledged." Came the stoic Borg's reply. 

Chakotay staggered across the bridge to the small weapons locker in the corridor behind the tactical station.He retrieved a phaser for each member of the bridge crew."Arm yourselves." he ordered as he handed out the weapons.He moved torturously to Janeway's side."Captain…" he said breathlessly, offering her a phaser.

She regarded him with a raised eyebrow."Let's just hope they don't make it this far, Chakotay." she said, placing the phaser in its holster at her waist.

"Weapons fire reported on decks 9 and 10." Ensign Taylor reported in a voice bordering on panic.

"Seal off those decks."Chakotay barked.

"It's too late for that." Janeway said, tapping the controls on the console by her command chair."They have control of everything below deck 7.That includes engineering."

Chakotay reflexively tapped his combadge."Bridge to Engineering."There was no answer, not that he had expected one.

"Seven…" Janeway barked as the former drone exited the turbolift and took her station."Quickly!Lock out the main computer.Use Borg encryption codes if you have to."

"Understood."Seven's slender fingers moved with high-speed efficiency over her console.She moved with a swiftness and grace that testified to her many years as a member of the Borg collective.She entered commands and calculated equations faster than any full human ever could, all the while making it look effortless, because for her it was."The main computer has been secured, Captain." she reported emotionlessly.

At the same moment Janeway heard Seven's voice, she saw the flashing red letters appear on her screen."ENCRYPTED".She allowed herself a sigh of relief.The aliens couldn't take over the ship's vital systems from the terminals in engineering with the main computer locked out.Now, if they could just keep them off the bridge…

"Ensign Taylor, shut down the turbolift." she ordered with a steady voice and a confidence she didn't feel.She knew they were in trouble this time, and would probably not prevail.But she'd be damned if she were going out without a fight.

"Captain, it's too late…" shouted Ensign Taylor from the ops station.That was all she managed to say before the turbolift doors opened, and all hell broke loose.

Janeway whirled around just in time to see more Variquians than she could count storming onto the bridge.They carried large weapons, similar to phaser rifles, and began shooting indiscriminately.It seemed like they were coming from every direction!Chakotay moved protectively in front of her, shielding her from the erupting weapons fire with his own body.

Tom Paris sprang to his feet and took out two of the intruders with his first two shots.But that's where his luck ran out.A huge alien, at least a meter taller than he was, seized him from behind and slammed him into the bulkhead.He was unable to stifle the moan that tore from his throat as the breath was knocked from his lungs for the second time that day.Before he could recover from the blow, the alien unleashed a well-aimed, brutal kick into Tom's abdomen and sent him crashing to the deck in agony.

B'Elanna Torres took cover in the corner of her engineering station and began picking off the bad guys one by one.She knew that they would overwhelm the Starfleet crew.There were just too many of them.It was only a matter of time.But she intended to kill every single one of them she could before she was taken out of the fight.She would die in battle, with honor, and take every last Dracula-wannabe, scumbag alien with her that she could aim her phaser at.

Chakotay thundered away at the vampish intruders, blasting as many of them as he could with his phaser despite his haze from the pain.But there were too many of them.They just kept coming.He noted that their weapons were obviously on a low setting.Crew members who had been hit by enemy fire were writhing around on the deck, clearly in terrible pain but still alive.They were apparently trying to keep the crew functional, but for what purpose?

Janeway cursed her useless broken arm as she tried to take aim around Chakotay.She fired her phaser at an approaching Variquian and missed.He returned the favor by firing an energy charge from his weapon.Chakotay stepped in front of Kathryn instinctively, raising his phaser to return fire.But he never got the chance.The energy charge struck him dead on in the chest.The force of the blast sent him soaring and his large body slammed into Kathryn.She staggered to keep her balance, her phaser crashing to the floor.Her functional arm moved protectively around Chakotay, but she simply could not hold his weight.She watched helplessly as he slumped in an unconscious heap to the floor.

Captain Janeway looked around her bridge.Her first officer lay unconscious at her feet.Tom Paris was in a heap on the deck.Harry Kim was injured and lying in sickbay.Tuvok was most likely being held wherever they were taking her crew. She knew that this was it.The battle they couldn't win.But she'd die before she'd hand over her ship!

"Computer, initiate self destruct sequence.Authorization Janeway pi one one zero."

"Unable to comply." droned the emotionless female voice.

"Explain." Janeway demanded.

"Damage to secondary command processors."

The Captain felt the blood drain from her face.She stood motionless as the battle raged around her.Destroying the ship was her last resort to keep Federation technology from falling into enemy hands.It was an order every captain prayed they would never have to give.And now, at a time when she had no other reprieve, it was not an option.She and her crew were now at the mercy of this hostile species.And there wasn't a damn thing she could do to save them.

The sound of Seven's warning call snapped Janeway out of her daze."Ensign Taylor, get down." 

Seven moved forward to intercept a Variquian about to attack the young ensign from behind.She got off one shot, hitting the alien and knocking him to the ground.She adjusted her aim to fire on the next one, but wasn't fast enough.The energy blast struck her in the face and her ocular implant sizzled and crackled as it overloaded.Seven fell to the ground, her surroundings spinning around her.No longer strong enough to fight it, she succumbed to the darkness that enveloped her.

Torres sprang from her station and moved in beside Janeway, aiming her phaser at Seven's attacker.Janeway seized her wrist, stilling her motion."Hold your fire." the captain ordered.

High Commander Kirov suddenly emerged from behind two Variquian soldiers.He was even more demonic in person than he was on the view screen.Janeway felt her breath catch in her throat."Wise decision, Captain." he sneered.He walked a circle around her, his cat-like eyes moving up and down her body.He paced before her, cagey like a panther, his eyes never leaving her.He was as predatory as any alien being she had ever encountered."Now order them to drop their weapons."

Janeway nodded to her crew."Do it."They complied instantly.She felt defeat wash over her as she heard the phasers drop to the deck.

"Very good." Kirov snarled, stepping closer to her.He slowly ran a clawed finger along Kathryn's cheek and across her pursed lips.She held his gaze and didn't so much as flinch."Obedient, as a female should be.This doesn't have to be the end of your existence, Captain.You can make it much less painful for your crew.Give me access to your computer, and I'll allow them to live."

"I can't do that." Janeway said hatefully."You've injured the only member of my crew with access to the encryption codes."

Kirov regarded her carefully."Subcommander Jalek!" he barked.Immediately, a tall Variquian with hair and eyes the color of dried blood stepped forward.Kirov continued without taking his eyes off of Janeway."It would seem that our brave new friend doesn't understand the power of our weapons.She has no concept of the pain and agony we can inflict with the touch of a button."His eyes traveled the bridge, searching the faces of the few crew members who remained standing.His gaze fixed on Ensign Taylor.He nodded in her direction."Show her." He rasped.

"No!" Janeway chocked, but it was too late.

Jalek aimed his weapon and fired almost point blank into Ensign Taylor's chest.The young woman's eyes widened in terror as the energy beam ripped through her body, searing her muscles and boiling her fluids.A howl escaped her lips as she fell to the ground, writhing in absolute agony.It took an unbearable ten seconds for her organs to liquefy and death to take her from her pain.Her body jerked and convulsed, and then finally lay still as the life drained from her.

Captain Janeway watched in horror as the 23 year old woman suffered and died in vain.She fought to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.She glowered at Kirov."Killing my crew will not win you my loyalty or my obedience!"

Anger flashed in Kirov's violet eyes.He drew his hand weapon and pressed it to Janeway's forehead."You don't seem to understand that you're no longer in command.You're willful, arrogant.You need to be humbled, woman.It will be a pleasure to break a spirit as tenacious as yours."

It took every ounce of self-discipline Janeway had to resist her desire to step back, to move away so that the cold metal of the weapon no longer pressed cruelly on her skin.She sensed Torres flinching beside her, probably aching to snap the alien's neck and protect her captain.Janeway put her hand up to stop her."No.Stand down." she ordered.She had to find a way to buy some time without any more bloodshed.She pulled her shoulders back and glared defiantly at him.She felt completely vulnerable, as though she stood nude before him, but she was determined not to show it.

"Release the computer, or your crew will watch you die!" he roared.

"Kill me, and you lose any hope of ever obtaining those codes!Is that what you want?" she fired back.She motioned to Seven lying unconscious on the deck."That woman is a member of my crew.We liberated her from the Borg."The look of fear that flashed across Kirov's face told Janeway that he knew exactly who the Borg were."She locked out the computer with Borg encryption codes.She is the only one who knows them.And I am the only one who may be able to break them without her assistance."

Kirov looked to Subcommander Jalek."Is she dead?"

Jalek knelt down and felt her neck for a pulse."No, sir.She is alive, but her pulse is weak."

Janeway returned her gaze to Kirov."If she dies, it could take months to crack her codes.Allow the doctor to treat my wounded, and I'll work with you to decipher the decryption code."

Their eyes locked in hatred.They stood there, each waiting for the other to concede.The tension on the bridge was palpable.Janeway's face was stern, commanding.Her expression bore no witness to the turbulent emotions raging inside her; anger, fear, grief.She drew strength from some place deep inside her heart and willed herself to ignore the energy weapon held to her head, and Chakotay's possibly dead form that still lay motionless at her feet.

Kirov brought his fiendish face to her ear, his lips brushing the sensitive skin."My men would enjoy the companionship of a rebellious, fiery woman like you.Though, I doubt you'd survive it."He slowly lowered his weapon.She continued to glare at him as he brought his hand up to caress her cheek."Cooperate with me, and I'll protect you."His hand moved to clasp tightly around her small throat."Betray me, and I'll hold you down for them myself." He hissed in a threatening whisper.

Kathryn remained still as his large hand squeezed her windpipe.She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her struggle under his brute strength.She would bide her time until she found his weakness.Then she would find a way to get her ship back and save her crew.Or she'd die trying.

Kirov stared down at her."Such a beautiful face.It would be a pity to have to blast it to shreds." He snarled, and then shoved Janeway roughly to the floor.

She landed flat on her tailbone, wincing as the pain radiated up her spine.She instinctively cradled her broken arm.It still oozed bright red blood onto her uniform. 

She scrambled to her knees and crawled over to Chakotay, silently praying to the Gods he held such belief in that he was still alive.She struggled to roll his shoulders onto her lap with her left arm.The sight of his charred flesh and blood streaked face brought a flood of tears to her eyes."Chakotay…" she choked as the tears escaped her control and slid down her cheeks.She brought her hand to his neck, searching for a pulse in his carotid artery.His pulse was weak, but present. 

"He's alive, but he needs medical attention." She glared at Kirov, waiting for him to respond."He needs treatment, now!"

"Take her wounded crew to the medical bay." Kirov ordered.He paused to look at her bloody arm."Take her to her office.She stays with me.The doctor can see to her injuries there."

B'Elanna moved quickly to Tom's side.She knelt down and took his hand in hers.She was relieved when his blue eyes opened and he smiled shakily at her.She stroked his tousled hair."You okay, fly boy?"

"Oh, yeah!I'm great!" he groaned."Nothing like being slammed into the bulkhead at warp speed to keep a guy on his toes."

"Stand up."A Variquian soldier towered over them, leering suggestively at Torres."I said stand up!" he repeated when she didn't move.He seized her by the arm and jerked her roughly to her feet.She glared up at him, balling her hands into fists to contain her rage.His eyes traveled over her firm body, obviously liking what he saw."Well you are a feisty one, full of anger.I could harness that heat in you and you would beg me for more!"

B'Elanna attempted to free herself from his grasp."Let go of me, pahtk!" she spat.She brought her free arm up and pummeled her fist into his face. 

The soldier only laughed condescendingly at her, seizing her assaulting arm and pulling her body tightly against his."Such fire in you!"

Tom rose precariously to his feet, ignoring the pain."Get your hands off her!" He struck out at the soldier with every ounce of strength he had, blasting him in the face.Blood spurted from the alien's nose and he let go of B'Elanna to swipe at the stream running down his chin.Tom pulled B'Elanna protectively into his arms.

The soldier drew his weapon and pressed it to the back of Paris's skull."Foolish human!" he spat.

"Enough!" shouted Kirov."Holster your weapon, Dirtiss.There will be time for fun later."He glared at the soldier."Get the human to the medical bay.NOW!"

"Yes, High Commander." Humbled Dirtiss.He took Paris by the arm and led him to the turbolift.

Janeway cried out in pain as she was apprehended by both arms and hauled brutally to her feet.She knew she had to maintain her composure, but all she wanted at that moment was to stay by Chakotay's side.The physical separation from him was suddenly unbearable.

She was led to her ready room, which would now be her prison cell.She watched over her shoulder in horror as a Variquian soldier took hold of Chakotay's ankles and drug him inhumanely across the bridge to the turbolift.He was treated with no more regard or compassion than one would treat a bag of trash.Kathryn felt as if a fist had torn through her chest and ripped out her beating heart.She could do nothing to save her crew, to save Chakotay.An overwhelming wave of nausea crashed over her.Darkness washed in from the corners of her eyes to obscure her vision.She felt her knees turn to jelly.The sensation of the soldier's cruel, powerful arms scooping her up as if she weighed nothing was the last thing she was aware of before she lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter Three

See Chapter One for details.Standard legal BS applies.Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom.

# Desecration

## Chapter Three

"Calm yourself, Mr. Neelix."Tuvok took the rotund man by his shoulders."Allowing your fears to control you will only serve to further cloud your mind."

"I'm… I'm trying, Mr. Vulcan." stammered Neelix."But where is everyone?I heard the guards say that they brought the crew here to the cargo bay.But the bridge crew is missing.Commander Chakotay, B'Elanna and Tom… and the captain!Where is the captain?"

"I do not have the answers to your questions." Tuvok said flatly.

"What if they've harmed her, or worse?" he babbled, panic flashing in his yellow eyes."She could be dead!"

"We do not have enough information to dismiss that possibility." Tuvok said emotionlessly."However, Captain Janeway is a resourceful leader and is well trained in self-defense and diplomacy.It is likely she is still alive and is being sequestered by the alien leader."He fixed his dark eyes on Neelix."We must stay calm in order to help her.Captain Janeway will not benefit from a panicked and hysterical crew."

"I understand." said Neelix, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"We must watch the aliens, learn their patterns, and discover their weaknesses.We must bide our time until an escape attempt is possible.It is the only logical course of action."

"This is one time that I envy your lack of emotions, Tuvok." Neelix said, patting Tuvok on the shoulder.

"Do not mistake composure and control for absence, Mr. Neelix." He corrected."The captain's safety is paramount.She is a friend, and I am not immune to the difficulties that come with not knowing her condition or her whereabouts."

Neelix was instantly flooded with regret for his selfish behavior.Of course he wasn't the only one frightened or upset.This entire crew was loyal to Captain Janeway, and Tuvok had known her and served with her for years.They must all be as concerned as he was.

"I'm sorry, Tuvok.I guess I haven't been a very good morale officer.For what it's worth, I know that the captain has great faith in you.If anyone can help her, you will."

Tuvok nodded in response.His appreciation for the offer of comfort, though subtle, was not lost on Neelix.

Neelix looked around the cargo bay at the group of people he had come to think of as his family.They had been attacked, their home seized, and now they were crammed into a heavily guarded cargo bay that was never intended to house 135 humanoids.If ever there was a time they needed their morale officer, this was it.He began moving through the crowded cargo bay, offering a touch on the shoulder, a pat on the arm, and words of reassurance.

"Everything's going to be all right.We've gotten out of far worse situations than this…"

"Commander, please!You must lie still or I'll have to sedate you."The doctor struggled with Chakotay to keep him on the biobed.

"Kathryn…" he rasped.

"You're in sick bay.You're injuries are severe, Commander.You require immediate treatment."The doctor waited several seconds, allowing his words to sink through Chakotay's thick skull."Please, lie still and let me help you.I promise to tell you everything as soon as your condition has stabilized."

Chakotay locked eyes with the holodoctor, his rationale slowly returning along with the memory of how he was injured in the first place."The aliens, they stormed the bridge…"

The doctor skillfully eased Chakotay onto his back and began treating his burns with a dermal regenerator."The ship has been taken over by the Variquians, a rather hostile species I'm sorry to say.They're holding most of the crew in cargo bay two with the exception of – I'm sorry, this may hurt a little – those who were injured in the battle.They were brought here for treatment."

Chakotay tried to stifle a painful groan as the doctor began healing the energy blast burns on his chest.The pain was terrible but the lack of control was unbearable.How could he lie here quietly, knowing that the ship was in enemy hands?He craned his neck and did a quick visual scan of sickbay.He estimated there were at least ten Variquian soldiers standing guard.They were large in stature and bearing huge energy rifles, just like the ones he'd seen on the ridge.

"I've managed to heal most of the burns to your face and arms.Fortunately the alien weapons were on a low setting.But you took a rather nasty blow to the head, Commander.You have several microfractures in your cranium, and a severe concussion.You will have to remain in sick bay for observation."

"And the rest of the crew?" he asked, painful explosions detonating in his head with every word.

"Ensign Kim had a minor concussion and a few lacerations, easily repaired.Mr. Paris suffered a ruptured spleen, which I have successfully removed.He will be fully recovered in a matter of hours.That's the good news."The doctor hesitated for several seconds, gauging Chakotay's comprehension and emotional state before continuing.

"And the bad news?"

"I must inform you that Seven of Nine was seriously injured during the attack."The doctor motioned to Seven's motionless form on the surgical bed.She was deathly still, only the soft rise and fall of her chest with each assisted breath offered any evidence of life."Her ocular implant apparently took a direct hit from the alien's energy weapon, causing a power surge in her cortical array.I performed surgery and was able to stabilize her condition.In the hands of a lesser physician, she would most likely have died." He gloated in his characteristically egotistical manner."She is, however, in a coma."

Chakotay regarded the former drone with an expression of gentle sadness."Her prognosis?"

"Uncertain at this stage.The next 24 hours will be critical."The doctor gazed at Seven fondly."I'll do everything in my power to help her.At this point she is stable.She could wake up any minute, or not at all.I just don't know."

The doctor gestured to the other biobeds."There were several crew members with minor injuries.They will all recover, which is more than I can say for Ensign Taylor."

Chakotay winced visibly as the memory of the young woman, writhing in agony as she died, returned to his hazy mind.It was a cruel, meaningless death.He knew that Kathryn would blame herself for it.She was always… wait a minute.Kathryn, where was Kathryn?They were together on the bridge, and now… now?He couldn't remember how they'd been separated.

He seized the doctor's holographic arm just as he was about to step away from the biobed."The captain, where is she?"

The doctor's face seemed to darken at his mention of Captain Janeway.He put a supportive hand on Chakotay's shoulder."She's being held prisoner in her ready room by the alien leader.I'm afraid that's all we know."

"What?" he bellowed, shrugging the doctor's hands away and rising to a sitting position.He ignored the hundreds of antimatter explosions that erupted in his head as he became vertical."I have to help her."

The doctor seized Chakotay by the shoulders as he tried to rise to his feet."Commander, you're in no condition to mount a rescue."Chakotay struggled against him."I will sedate you if you don't lie down.You'll be of no use to the captain if you storm out of sickbay and get shot down before you even make it to the turbolift."He tightened his hold on Chakotay."Please, be reasonable."

Even in his altered mental state, Chakotay knew that the doctor was right.He couldn't just burst onto the bridge and rescue her.They needed a plan.

"I suggest you remain lying down." The doctor said gruffly, pushing Chakotay onto his back.He leaned in close to the commander, speaking softly in an effort to keep his voice out of the guard's range of hearing."If you give the guards reason to believe that you are recovered, it's likely that they'll take you to the cargo bay with the others.At least in sickbay, you'll have access to some of the ship's systems.That is, as soon as I figure out a way to do it unobserved."

The sickbay doors slid open, drawing their attention.A tall, heavily armed Variquian stepped in, the doors hissing closed behind him.Chakotay recognized the figure as Subcommander Jalek.The man that murdered Ensign Taylor.He immediately relaxed onto the bed, giving the illusion that he was too weak to do anything else.He knew he had a better chance of helping Kathryn if he remained in sickbay.

Jalek stopped a few paces in front of the doctor.He regarded Chakotay with a look of disgust."What is his condition?"

"He has a severe concussion, as well as skull fractures and second degree burns which are still in the process of healing.He'll need to remain here for further testing." The doctor answered matter-of-factly.

"And the Borg?" he snarled.

"Her condition is far worse, I'm afraid.Her ocular implant overloaded causing a power surge to her cortical array.As a result, she has suffered neural shock."A blank expression washed over Jalek's pale face.It was obvious that he didn't understand a word the doctor was saying.Irritation etched plainly on his holographic face, the doctor spelled it out."Your soldier shot her in the face.She's in a coma.I do not know if she will survive."

Jalek fixed his cold, emotionless eyes on Seven.His expression was neutral, pitiless, as if he were looking at nothing more than piece of malfunctioning machinery.There was not an ounce of compassion for this individual whose life may end due to the actions of his own people.He nodded at two of the Variquian guards standing near the door.

"Take them to the cargo bay with the rest of the humans." he commanded, gesturing to Paris and the others.

A raven-haired guard seized Torres by the arm and began herding the Starfleet group toward the door.B'Elanna glowered at him."I know the way." She snapped, jerking her arm from his grasp.

Harry Kim gently took B'Elanna by the arm."Easy, Maquis.They have the weapons, remember?"She opened her mouth to retort, but stopped short when she saw the silent pleading in Harry's dark eyes.There had been too much violence already, and this was hardly the time for an uprising.She simply nodded at him and followed the guard out the door.

Jalek turned his predatory gaze back on the doctor."You will come with me to the bridge. High Commander Kirov will allow you to treat your captain's injuries.Bring whatever you need with you.You will treat her there."

The doctor nodded and gathered a medical kit in his arms.He was eager for the opportunity to assess the captain's condition, regardless of the circumstances.

Chakotay was unable to stifle the sigh of relief that rose in his throat.Kathryn was alive, and the doctor would make sure she was cared for as much as possible.Now he had to find a way to get her out of there.

The doctor flashed a concerned glance at Chakotay."I'll return soon, Commander.In the meantime, please rest."What he really meant was don't try anything foolish.

Chakotay nodded his understanding and tried to relax on the biobed.He closed his eyes and attempted to block out the images of Kathryn in the hands of the cruel Variquian leader.He struggled to keep his mind from wondering what horrible things could be happening to her at that very moment.

The pain seemed to travel, moving from one body part to another.Hot, burning pain, searing as it journeyed from muscles to organs, and even seemingly into bones themselves.She wanted to stay in this sanctuary of unconsciousness, to hold tight to sweet oblivion.But something was pulling her toward alertness and she felt her consciousness responding, almost against her will.Someone was speaking to her.

The voice was familiar, trustworthy.She felt drawn to it despite her desire to stay entranced in sleep.It offered comfort, solace from her pain.It was smooth and gentle as it called to her."Captain?Captain, can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open, squinting against the bright lighting in the room."Computer, decrease illumination by 25%." ordered the voice.She felt the slight sting of a hypospray on her neck, and then pain immediately began to dissipate.

Captain Janeway looked up into the eyes of her Chief Medical Officer, concern deepening the creases on his face."Doctor?" 

"Don't try to sit up, Captain." he said, placing a hand on her small shoulder to keep her in place. 

With the pain easing, her memory returned almost instantly.The images of the attack flashed through her mind.She vaguely remembered being led toward her ready room.Yes, she was on the sofa in her ready room."My crew?"

The doctor proceeded to scan her with the medical tricorder."They're being held in the cargo bay.They're fine… for the time being anyway."

"What about Seven of Nine?And Chakotay?I saw them…"

"Captain, please.You must remain calm.I'll tell you everything I know, but first we need to see to your injuries."The doctor tuned to face the guard at the door.

"I need to speak to your superior, immediately." The hologram demanded.

The Variquian sneered at him."You're hardly in any position to make demands.I could snap your neck in an instant, human."

The doctor regarded him evenly."For your information, I am not human.I'm a hologram.I can't be maimed, mutilated, or tortured."Then he added snidely, "Sorry to disappoint you."

As if on cue, the ready room doors hissed open and High Commander Kirov strode into the room.He immediately turned his gaze on the doctor."Are you finished with her yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm not." he answered haughtily."The captain has a hairline fracture in her tail bone.She also has an open compound fracture of the right humorous.As you can see, the bone is protruding through the skin.She has lost a dangerous amount of blood."He waited for a reaction from Kirov, but the alien remained expressionless."Her arm will require surgical correction.I cannot do that here in the ready room!"

Kirov glared at the doctor."Well then I suggest you get creative if you want her to survive, Doctor.She's not leaving this room."

"Very well." He conceded."I'll need an assistant and some more equipment from sickbay."

"You have one hour, not a minute more."Kirov snarled. 

The doctor turned to leave and gather the equipment.He paused at the door."I'll be back, Captain.I promise."

"I know you will, Doctor." she answered weakly, offering him a slight smile.

Kirov looked at the small, broken form of the human captain lying on the sofa.She was a beautiful woman, her blue eyes burning with stubborn defiance even in her weakened state.And for just an instant, Kirov found himself feeling a tinge of… of what?Was it regret, shame?It suddenly seemed cowardly to inflict harm on one so small, so delicate. 

Yet, she was as tenacious a leader as any he'd ever seen.She was courageous despite her diminutive stature.Her very presence commanded obedience from her crew.It was obvious that they followed her every order without question.He pushed the regret to the back of his mind.She was a formidable opponent. He would be foolish to let her size and beauty cause him to underestimate her.

He slowly walked over and stood near the sofa, looking down at her.She glared up at him, biting her lower lip to fight the pain as she pulled herself to a seated position.He reached a hand out to stoke the soft, pale skin of her cheek.Janeway flinched momentarily, but remained still as he touched her.

"Do you fear me, Captain?" he said quietly.

She met his eyes, her icy gaze boring into him."I fear many things, Kirov."

He regarded her quizzically."It surprises me to hear the mighty captain admit to weakness.I thought yours to be a proud species.Perhaps I was mistaken."

"On the contrary," Janeway contradicted, "Fear can be a great strength." Her voice was husky, carrying a deadly intonation as she spoke."It can fuel the fires of determination, be an engine of motivation."

"Or it can cripple you and make you submit to the source of your fear.Don't you agree?"He took hold of a stray lock of her auburn hair and rolled the silky strands between his fingers.

The gesture surprised Kathryn. It was, by its very nature, almost tender, almost affectionate.Yet it was menacing at the same time. 

"I suppose it's all in how you handle it." she responded calmly. "You can let fear dominate you, or you can control it, make it work for you."She sharply seized his hand as he again moved to touch her cheek, defiance and hatred burning in her eyes."I have never been one to succumb easily to fear, or to the cowards who try to evoke it."

Anger flashed in Kirov's cat-like eyes.His hand moved swiftly to her throat, squeezing until he could feel her trachea collapsing under the force.Janeway clawed at his hands desperately with her one functional arm, but she was no match for his strength.

He watched pitilessly as her lips turned blue and her eyes became slightly unfocused.As she was about to lose consciousness, he released her, shoving her roughly onto her back.

Kathryn reflexively gasped for breath, the pain exploding inside her skull as she filled her lungs with air.She fought to control her rapid breathing, the temptation to hyperventilate warring with her logic of taking slow, deep breaths.

A sadistic smile crept across Kirov's fiendish face as he watched her struggle for oxygen."You've yet to know true fear, Captain.But you will.And when you do, you will beg me for mercy."

Kirov turned on his heel and headed out the door, nearly knocking over the doctor and Paris as they entered with the necessary medical equipment."One hour!" he barked.

Tom emptied the load he was carrying onto the floor and moved immediately to Janeway's side.She was still gasping with her efforts to control her breathing.Her blue tinged lips formed a weak smile at the sight of him."Captain, it's going to be okay." he soothed.

"Tom, you're all right." she whispered, reaching for him.He took her hand in his, fighting back the tears that suddenly flooded his eyes at the sight of her.Angry red welts spread across her neck, testifying to the cruel strangulation of moments ago.Her normally immaculate uniform was blood stained and torn.Her shining hair escaped from her professional ponytail and defiant tendrils curled around her ashen face.She looked fragile, despite her attempts to the contrary.He smiled bravely at her even as his heart shattered into a thousand pieces in his aching chest.

"Of course I'm all right, Captain.You aren't getting rid of me that easy." He teased, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face.Tom exchanged worried glances with the doctor.

"We'd better get started." the doctor said softly.He looked at his captain sadly."I'm not going to be able to sedate you, Captain.You've lost a great deal of blood and I simply don't have adequate monitoring or resuscitation equipment here in the ready room."

"I understand."

"I'm going to give you a strong analgesic.But you may still feel some… discomfort." He said, pressing a hypospray to her neck.

"I'll live with it." She groaned, biting her lip against the pain as Tom cut her uniform jacket away from her broken arm.

Kathryn tried with all her might not to cry out in pain as the doctor and Tom Paris treated her injuries and set the bone in her arm.She knew it was almost as hard on them as it was on her, and didn't want to make it any more difficult for them.She managed to keep the moans to a minimum, but she failed to stop the tears from escaping her eyes and trickling down her cheeks.She rarely cried, but the pain was as intense as any she had ever suffered.

As he worked, the doctor kept his earlier promise and filled the captain in on the conditions of Chakotay and Seven of Nine.She regarded the doctor with a raised eyebrow and said quietly, "If Seven begins to regain consciousness, they'll go to any length to obtain the encryption codes from her.Is it possible in that instance for you to keep her sedated and keep up the appearance that she is comatose?"

The doctor glanced up from his ministrations and eyed the guard carefully.He paid them no mind and sat with his feet perched arrogantly on Janeway's desk.Fool.He could paralyze him in an instant with a hypospray.Too bad there were about 15 more like him just outside the door.

"I believe so, Captain." he almost whispered."But we'll have no way of knowing what lingering affects that action may have on her neural tissue."

Janeway locked eyes with the doctor, the seriousness of their situation evident on her face."If they gain control of this ship's systems, none of us will need to worry about our neural tissue, Doctor.Do whatever you have to do to keep her unconscious."

"Understood."

As if he'd been standing by with a timer, Kirov suddenly burst into the room."Your hour is up.Leave us, now!"

The doctor and Paris hesitated briefly, reluctant to leave their captain even though they knew they had no choice.

"GO!"

"I'll need to examine her again in a few hours to make sure the bone is healing correctly." said the doctor.He had to make sure he was allowed to see her again.

Kirov stepped up to the doctor, his face just inches from his, and sneered."You will examine her if and when I allow it.You do not dictate to me.Now get out… and take all this equipment with you."

Janeway looked away as her officers exited the ready room, unwilling to let them see the desperation in her face.She wanted to scream for them not to leave her.Instead, she bit on her lower lip until it bled.

"You too, leave us." Kirov ordered the guard.He rose to his feet and followed Paris and the doctor out the door.

Janeway turned to face her captor.She swallowed hard, trying to push down the bile that had risen in her throat.She refused to cower before him even as her fear threatened to overcome her.

Kirov paced before her, his hands clasped behind his back, his animalistic eyes roaming over her body."You're strength is impressive, Captain Janeway.But this has gone on long enough.I allowed your wounded crew members to be treated.I even allowed your injuries to be taken care of.But my kindness has limits."

A wicked smile spread across his face as he brought a folded length of rope out from behind his back.He pulled Janeway to her feet, pulling both of her arms roughly behind her back.She felt the rope bite into her wrists as he tied her hands together."What kind of games are we going to play now, Kirov?" she snapped hatefully.

In one swift motion, Kirov kicked her feet out from under her and slammed her onto her stomach on the floor.She squirmed beneath him as he pressed his body against her back, nearly forcing the air from her lungs.

He brought his mouth to her ear, his lips brushing the sensitive skin as he spoke in a raspy whisper."You're very beautiful, Captain.I'm going to enjoy teaching you how to serve a man."

"I'll die before I'll ever serve you." She snarled.

A demonic laughter rolled off his purple lips."You'll long for death, yes.But eventually you'll learn to appreciate me.You see, I will eventually gain access to your ship's systems. I'll be praised as a hero when I bring this new technology to my government.Not to mention the fortune I'll make selling your crew off as slaves.They'll make excellent laborers in the mines of our moon.But you, Captain, you will remain with me."He seized her by the hair and pressed his lips her earlobe, nipping roughly at it as he spoke."I've a certain affinity for you, Janeway.And from here on out, you belong to me."


	4. Chapter Four

See Chapter One for details. Standard legal BS applies.Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom.No infringement intended.

# Desecration

## Chapter Four

B'Elanna's dark head rested wearily on Harry's shoulder.The senior officers were slumped together on the floor in a corner of the crowded cargo bay.It was unbearably hot, the unavoidable result of cramming 135 beings, all radiating body heat, into a room intended for storage.Their durable Starfleet uniforms were designed to be worn on a climate-controlled ship.They consisted of layers of clothing that, at the moment, only served to trap the hot air next to their skin.

Lieutenant Torres let out a low growl of irritation as she unzipped her jacket and clawed impatiently at the sleeves to remove it."I can't stand this heat!" she snarled.She plucked her combadge off the jacket and tossed the gold and black article aside.

"I thought Klingons liked a warmer climate." Harry mused aloud as he watched his friend yank her gray standard issue turtleneck over her head, her dark hair damp with sweat.

Finally stripped down to her tank top and trousers, B'Elanna glared at Harry."Don't be ridiculous, Starfleet.I'm only half Klingon, remember?Besides, this doesn't qualify as a 'warmer climate'.It's hotter than Vulcan in here!"

Commander Tuvok regarded the chief engineer with a raised eyebrow."That is incorrect, Lieutenant.The temperature on Vulcan often exceeds…"

"It was a figure of speech, Tuvok." B'Elanna snapped.She fixed her dark eyes on the Vulcan's face."Look at you.You're not even breaking a sweat."

"Vulcans do not sweat until the temperature reaches approximately 215 degrees." droned Tuvok.

"Fascinating." she replied sarcastically."At least we know Tuvok and Vorik will survive after the rest of us die from heat exhaustion."

Neelix sat silently watching B'Elanna from his spot against the wall.He knew she must be crazy with worry about Tom.The Variquian guard had come for him over an hour ago and shoved him along a path out of the cargo bay with no explanation whatsoever.That was the real reason for her hostility.Yes, the heat was getting to all of them, save Tuvok of course.But it was her concern for Tom that had B'Elanna spitting like an angry sarcazion bush snake.

Neelix slid over and sat beside her, placing a gentle hand on her trim arm."It's okay, B'Elanna.We're all worried about Tom and the captain."

Her angry expression seemed to soften slightly as she looked at the portly Talaxian seated at her side.He was always there for her, to offer a listening ear or a word of advice.And, as annoying as the little man could be, he had definitely wormed his way into B'Elanna's confused heart."I know, Neelix.Thank you." she said softly, patting his hand.

She rose to her feet and began pacing the small space they occupied."I just feel so frustrated.I hate just sitting here waiting for something to happen.I feel like we should be _doing _something."

"We all feel that way, B'Elanna." said Harry."But what can we do?There are too many guards, and we've all seen what their weapons can do."Sadness washed over the handsome asian's face as he recalled the condition of Ensign Taylor's lifeless body when she was carried into sickbay.It was a gruesome sight, and he wished he hadn't been there to see it.There was a moment of almost reverent silence as the senior officers were reminded of the grisly scene they witnessed on the bridge.

The cargo bay doors hissed open and the silence was broken as a familiar voice filled the room.

"Okay, okay!I'm going." Tom said, casting a smug glance at the huge alien shoving him roughly into the cargo bay.

"Tom!" B'Elanna cried, rising to her feet.

A soft smile graced Paris's full lips as he made his way to B'Elanna.He took her into his arms."Miss me?" he teased, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Never." she lied, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth."I'm just happy to see that you didn't join forces with the enemy."

"Glad you have such faith in me." Tom snorted playfully.

"Tom," Harry interrupted, "Sorry to break up the happy reunion, but where did they take you?Did you see the captain?"

"Calm down, Harry.I'll tell you everything." Paris said, patting his friend on the back."Just as soon as I shed this jacket.It's hotter than Vulcan in here."

The officers chuckled at Tom's unwitting repetition of his girlfriend's earlier comment.Tuvok regarded Paris with an extremely Vulcan raised eyebrow and simply said, "So it would seem."

Paris removed his jacket and tossed it next to B'Elanna's on the floor.He took a seat beside her and began to tell them about what he saw while he was assisting the doctor.

"I'm so relieved to know that the captain is alive." Neelix gushed, clapping a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"She's alive.But she certainly isn't safe." Paris corrected, his boyish face taking on a painful expression."We treated her broken arm as well as we could in the ready room, and we were able to stop the bleeding, but…"He paused and dropped his head sadly for a moment.

"Please continue, Lieutenant." Tuvok prodded.

Tom met the Vulcan's gaze."She's been mistreated."

"What do you mean 'mistreated', Tom?" B'Elanna asked impatiently.

"The doctor said that she was lying unconscious in her own blood on the ready room sofa when he arrived.He had difficulty waking her.He tried to convince Kirov to let him move her to sickbay for the surgery, but he wouldn't allow it.When we arrived with the surgical equipment…" he paused again, swallowing back the tremble that had crept into his voice."She was gasping for breath and her lips were blue.She had these horrible red welts on her neck."He locked eyes with Tuvok, finding his Vulcan strength comforting."She had been strangled.If we had been any later…"

"Oh my…" muttered Neelix breathlessly, the color draining from his whiskered face.He leaned against the wall for support."We… we have to do something."

B'Elanna jumped to her feet and kicked a large container of dried leola root in frustration.The huge bin crashed to the floor, knocking the lid loose and spilling the contents."BaQa', ghuy'cha', Hu'tegh!" she cursed in Klingon

Tom took her firmly by the arms."Easy, B'Elanna.That's leola root, you could kill us all."

"Mr. Paris's predictable attempts at humor notwithstanding, you must control your temper, Lieutenant." Tuvok preached."Your outburst will only attract unwanted attention from the guards."

B'Elanna glared at Tuvok."The captain's in danger!How can we just sit here?"

"Calm yourself, Lieutenant Torres.That is an order."Tuvok met her hateful glare with his penetratingly logical one, quieting her volatile nature with an expertise no human could possess.

When B'Elanna returned to her seated position, the Vulcan continued."I have no intention of 'just sitting here'." he said, raising an eyebrow in B'Elanna's direction.He met the eyes of each of the officers in turn as he spoke in a hushed but firm voice."I have devised a plan, but it will require a flawless execution to be successful.Listen carefully…"

"Please Captain, I've seen enough of your foolish pride." He hissed, his body pressing tightly against her back as he pinned her to the floor."Give me the codes."

"I already told you." Janeway wheezed, ignoring the stinging bite of the carpet burning the tender skin on her cheek."I don't have the codes.Give me access to my computer so I can attempt to decrypt them."

"LIES!" Kirov roared."What kind of a fool do you take me for?"He rose to his knees and took Kathryn's small arm firmly in his grasp."This is your fault!All of it!You're willful, arrogant.But I will break your spirit… even if I have to do it one bone at a time."

She felt it the split second it happened.The pain was instantaneous, originating in her arm and then ripping mercilessly through her body at warp speed.The sound was almost as agonizing as the pain.It was the sickening, unmistakable sound of bone being crushed.Excruciating, stinging pain ravaged through her and she knew her freshly healed arm was once again broken and useless.She didn't even realize she had cried out until the sound of her own scream hit her ears.The torturous ache was followed by a crashing tidal wave of nausea that she was unable to contain.She watched in horror as her own vomit flooded the ready room carpet.

She turned her face away from the foul mess, disgusted by her body's betrayal in such a revolting display of weakness.She failed to suppress another painful cry as Kirov jerked her roughly to her feet, her arms still tied cruelly behind her back and twisting her broken limb at a merciless angle.He lifted her effortlessly off the ground by her neck, her feet dangling helplessly in the air."Do you fear me now, Janeway?" he hissed, the veins bulging and pulsing in his temples."Have you tasted it enough?"

Rocked by intense pain, the magnitude of which she could never before have conceived, she no longer possessed the rationality to fear for her own life.She knew only hatred, only rage, as Kirov again crushed her windpipe with his bare hands.He deprived her of not only life's vital breath, but of her dignity as well.With her last bit of strength before she slipped into sweet unconsciousness, Kathryn Janeway locked eyes with the huge alien… and spit directly in his evil face.

"Ahhhh!" Kirov howled as her saliva struck his skin.Her small, cataleptic body hung limp and lifeless in his grasp, her shapely lips once again an eerie shade of blue.He remained motionless, still holding her by the throat.He was morbidly captivated by her body's ragged attempts to take a breath as she clung to life.Still defying him, even in her unconscious state.He could do nothing but stare at her.He didn't even hear the doors hiss as they closed behind Subcommander Jalek.

"Pardon the intrusion, High Commander." Jalek said calmly."But if you kill her she will be of no further use to us.Unless, of course, you have learned of a way to extract encryption codes from a corpse."

Kirov slammed Janeway's lifeless body onto the sofa and whirled angrily on Jalek."Watch your tone with me, Subcommander!It is only because of me that you're even still alive.Need I remind you that it was I who convinced the Variquian Council not to execute you for your brother's treason?"

Jalek hung his head shamefully."I needn't be reminded of that, sir.I assure you, I think of your graciousness every day of my life.You know you have only my deepest respect, High Commander."

Soothed by Jalek's skilled ego stroking, Kirov began to let go of his anger.He nodded regally at his subordinate."You are forgiven."

"I am most grateful, sir." Jalek replied almost sincerely.

Kirov averted his gaze to Janeway."Is she dead?"

Jalek moved to the sofa, feeling the captain's bruised neck for a pulse and watching her chest for respirations."She is alive, High Commander.But she's unconscious, perhaps even in a coma.Shall I summon their doctor?"

"No." he answered without hesitation."This human belongs to me.I'll see to her needs.For now, we have other business to attend to."Kirov moved toward the door, motioning for Jalek to accompany him.

As the two men stepped through the door, Kirov summoned the guard to return to the ready room."Watch the human closely, Trebin.Notify me immediately the moment she regains consciousness." He ordered.He moved to step away, but suddenly hesitated.He peered deeply into Trebin's eyes as if trying to assess his character or read his thoughts.He saw the familiar lustful fire burning in the guard's eyes.It was a perfectly normal reaction to an attractive female.That was the purpose of all females, to please the men.And had it been any other woman he would've gladly allowed it.But not Janeway, she was his alone."Do not touch her.Do you understand?"

"Yes, High Commander." Trebin answered obediently.

"Well…" Chakotay snapped the instant the doctor stepped through the sickbay doors."Did you see her?How is she?"Gods, it seemed like he'd been gone for hours!

"Well, it's delightful to see you too, Commander." the hologram chided.He moved quickly to Chakotay's side."Relax, or you'll have every guard within earshot breathing down our necks.Is that what you want?" he scolded in hushed tones as he pretended to be scanning Chakotay.

"Of course not." the commander answered sharply."It's this damn concussion.I just can't think straight.I'm going insane lying here and doing nothing."

"I understand how you feel." the doctor comforted."But you must remain calm if we're to accomplish anything."He watched as Chakotay breathed deeply in an effort to gain control of his erratic emotions.When he decided that the commander was calm enough to be somewhat reasonable, he continued."Yes, I did see the captain.Lieutenant Paris and I set the bone in her arm and tended to her other injuries.She was alert and stable when we left."

Chakotay eyed him suspiciously, his dark eyes narrowing into knife-slash thin slits."Why do I get the feeling that you're being deliberately vague, Doctor?"

"Doctor-Patient confidentiality." he lied, having no desire to tell the injured man that his beloved captain and best friend, or whatever they were calling their strange relationship these days, had nearly bled to death and was then strangled into unconsciousness.His emotions were difficult enough to maintain without knowing the horrific details.They were distressing and unnerving, even to a hologram.

"Doctor, please.I need to know the truth.What's happening to her up there?"Chakotay's eyes were pleading for information, for some connection to her no matter how indirect.It was an unmistakable testimony to his deep feelings for Captain Janeway that even the doctor couldn't miss.

"Very well, I'll tell you.Just remember that you wanted to know, no matter how unpleasant it may be."Chakotay nodded his understanding."The captain suffered an open fracture on her arm that required surgical correction.When Kirov refused to allow her to be brought to sick bay, I was forced to perform the operation in the ready room."

The blank expression on Chakotay's face made it clear that he obviously didn't understand the significance of such an event.With a heavy sigh, the doctor continued."She was unconscious when I arrived, and I lacked the necessary equipment to safely sedate her in the ready room.I'm afraid the captain was awake during the surgery and though I gave her an analgesic, she undoubtedly experienced severe pain."

Chakotay's face melted in an expression of sorrow.When he spoke, his voice trembled with emotion."I assume that's not the worst of it."

"You assume correctly." the doctor began again, a sadness washing over his holographic features."I'm sorry to tell you, Commander, that some of the captain's injuries were inflicted during the short time I was gone gathering equipment for the surgery."

"What do you mean?" Chakotay prodded impatiently.

"From the condition I found her in upon my return, I concluded that Captain Janeway had suffered… strangulation."He watched as the tears welled up in Chakotay's eyes."Kirov is barbaric.I must tell you that I fear for her life."

Commander Chakotay hung his head and tried to control his breathing as his heart ruptured into microfragments.The large, powerful man had a gentle soul and a love for this woman that was beyond measure.When he touched her, he did so with a softness and respect that could easily be called reverence.The image of large hands marring and bruising her tender flesh was heinous and unbearable for him.He sat quietly as the tears rolled slowly down his cheeks."We have to get her out of there.And we have to do it now." he chocked.

The doctor turned around sharply as he sensed motion behind him.A large Variquian guard stepped up to the biobed."Why are you spending so much time on this human?" he snarled."I already told you that your first priority is the Borg woman."

"I hardly think you're qualified to prioritize my treatment schedule, unless you're hiding a medical degree somewhere in that uniform you're wearing." the doctor said smugly.

The Variquian glared threateningly at him."Your time with him is up.Move on to the Borg, now!"

"I'm trying to save lives here, not that you would understand.I can't heal my patients on a predetermined timetable.The work I do is delicate, and often unpredictable.I cannot turn it off and on according to some ridiculous schedule!" the doctor said indignantly."I'm a doctor, not an egg timer!" 

The Variquian stared at the doctor in abject disbelief.He had expected the hologram to cower before him, or at least be intimidated.He shot a disgusted glance at Chakotay."He seems well enough to me.Prepare him to join his shipmates in the cargo hold."

"Fine." snapped the doctor."I need to give him one more treatment before I release him.Please step out of the way."He glared at the unmoving Variquian."I'll inform you when I'm finished."

Reluctantly, the guard resumed his previous position by the door.

Chakotay stared quizzically at the doctor as he retrieved two emergency life support units from a nearby shelf.He brought one of the oxygen masks to Chakotay's face."Keep this sealed tightly over your nose and mouth, Commander.Don't let go of it, no matter what happens.Do you understand?"

"What are you doing?" Chakotay stammered, grabbing hold of the mask.

"No time to explain.You'll just have to trust me.Keep the mask on.Do you understand?"

"Yes." He answered, holding the mask tightly to his face.

The doctor moved swiftly to the surgical bed where Seven of Nine still lay in a coma.He strapped the other mask to her face, securing it tightly in place.Before there was time for anyone to question his actions, he ordered, "Computer, erect a containment field around sickbay."The computer chirped in acknowledgement.

As the startled Variquian soldiers began moving toward the doctor to stop him, he moved to put a biobed in between them."Now evacuate the nitrogen from this room and replace it with anesthezine, command authorization Chief Medical Officer alpha three zero." 

This hiss of the sedating gas flooding the room caused Chakotay to reflexively press the oxygen mask tightly against his face.He climbed off the biobed and strapped the life support unit to his waist.

Within seconds, the Variquian soldiers began to stagger and sway as they tried to fight the anesthetizing effects of the gas.They clutched at biobeds, consoles, and walls… anything within reach in a desperate attempt to stay upright.

"You are undoubtedly experiencing lightheadedness and strong urge to sleep." the doctor ambled on.Before he could continue, one of the Variquians stumbled into him, clawing at the doctor's uniform to steady himself as he fought to say conscious.Loosing the battle, his large body slumped to the floor, dragging a very indignant hologram with him.

"How extremely rude!" the doctor said haughtily, prying the unconscious man's hands from his jacket and climbing to his feet.He moved swiftly to the surgical bed to check on Seven of Nine, even as he spoke to Chakotay.

"We won't have much time before they discover us.We'll have to act quickly."

Chakotay stepped over two passed out aliens on his way to the console.He began tapping away at the controls."We have to find a way to access the transporter.We can lock on to the captain's biosignature and beam her to sick bay." He rambled, his voice muffled by the mask.

"I have to vent the anesthezine from this room before the aliens breathe in a fatal concentration.We'll have about 15 to 20 minutes at best before they regain consciousness."The doctor regarded Chakotay's quizzical expression."I'm a physician, Commander.I preserve life.I will not cause their deaths."

Chakotay nodded his understanding."Can we vent this gas through the environmental system throughout the entire ship, put everyone to sleep?" 

"I'm afraid not.I have been able to determine that Variquian physiology is quite different from that of most humanoids.They have a very unique type of tissue among their alveolar membranes; consequently, they require a smaller percentage of oxygen in the air than do humans.It's quite remarkable actually.They are also larger in stature than most humanoids."One look at Chakotay's impatient glare prompted the doctor to get to the point."The amount of anesthezine I would have to vent through Voyager's systems in order to render the Variquians unconscious would undoubtedly be fatal to the crew.That's why I provided life support packs with an independent air supply for both yourself and Seven of Nine.So, unless every single crew member happens to have such a device at this very moment, it is not an option."

Several alarms began to sound from Seven's life support equipment.The doctor responded immediately and began examining the information on the small diagnostic screen.

"What is it?" asked Chakotay.

The doctor looked up from his monitor, a subtle smile gracing his lips."It appears that Seven is regaining consciousness."

Without warning a loud, piercing scream tore through the hushed cargo bay.Neelix, who was bent over at the waist and clutching his abdomen, cried out in pain."Please, help me."

Tom Paris rushed to his friend's side."Neelix, what is it?What's wrong?"

"It hurts!" the Talaxian gasped, falling to his knees."The pain, it just hit me out of nowhere."He continued to claw at his stomach, moaning in agony.

"I need some help over here!" Paris shouted.He locked eyes with the nearest Variquian guard."This man is ill, he could die!Please, he needs some help."

Neelix fell onto his back, a terrified scream tearing from his lips as his body convulsed violently.

"Hey, Count Dracula!I don't imagine your superior will be too happy if my friend dies while you stand there staring at me." Paris quipped.

Reluctantly, the Variquian motioned to two other guards and they moved to Neelix's position.

In the far corner of the cargo bay, Tuvok nodded silently to Torres and Kim.Without a word, B'Elanna eased open the access port and climbed into the Jeffries tube.Harry followed a few seconds later.

Commander Tuvok watched the well choreographed scene play out before him.Mr. Neelix and Lieutenant Paris were doing an impressive job of creating a diversion and distracting the guards.Confident that their absence would not be noticed for at least several minutes, he slipped unobserved into the Jeffries tube, securing the hatch behind him and drowning out the sounds of Neelix's theatrical screams.

B'Elanna crawled swiftly and easily through the narrow Jeffries tube.Since she was promoted to Chief Engineer, she had spent more hours in these tubes than she cared to remember.She was as at home in the bowels of this ship as she was in her own quarters."This way." she whispered to Harry as she followed a tube that veered starboard.

Harry Kim struggled to keep up with B'Elanna's pace as he tried to navigate his broad shoulders through the tapered access tunnels."This is one time when it pays to be small." he mused aloud.

B'Elanna stopped, flipping her dark head around to glare at him."Who are you calling small, Starfleet?"

Harry's retort died on his lips as Tuvok's stoic voice filled their ears.

"Need I remind you that every moment we delay, the danger to Captain Janeway, as well as Mr. Neelix and Lieutenant Paris, increases considerably."

"It might help if you told us the rest of your plan, Tuvok." B'Elanna said.

Tuvok hesitated only briefly before fixing his dark eyes on Torres."We will discuss the details at a more opportune time, Lieutenant.Right now I suggest you focus your attention on reaching the weapons locker before our absence has been discovered."

"Why do I get a feeling that's Vulcan for 'I don't even _have _a plan yet'"? Harry muttered under his breath.

Of course, it was a rare thing that escaped Tuvok's keen, pointed ears.He said nothing, and simply regarded the young ensign with a look that clearly said, "I'll tolerate that because you are a mere human and cannot help yourself."

They continued in silence until B'Elanna spoke."Okay, there is a weapons locker on the other side of this hatch." She said barely above a whisper."The question is are we the only ones who know about it.Because if we're not, it'll be guarded."

"What I wouldn't give for a tricorder about now." Harry said, more to himself than anyone else.

"In the absence of technology, we must rely on our senses for guidance." Tuvok said, sliding past Kim and Torres and positioning himself in front of the hatch.He indicated for them to be silent, and then very slowly and carefully slid the hatch open about a fourth of an inch. He did it without making a single sound.He put his ear near the crack and listened meticulously to the sounds in the room.

After a moment of silent surveillance, the commander leaned in close to his subordinates and whispered, "There is only one guard in the room."

Harry Kim failed to hide the shock on his face."How can you tell?" 

"Simple." Tuvok whispered flatly."I detect only one individual breathing."

B'Elanna shot a wry grin at Harry."Yeah, it's simple Harry."

Tuvok ignored the Klingon's sarcasm and continued."It is logical to assume that he is armed.However, we have the element of surprise in our favor."

"If we rush him, he might not have time to take aim at anyone." Torres added in a whisper.

"Agreed." Tuvok said."I will lead.On my signal."

Torres and Kim nodded their understanding.

Commander Tuvok was the first one to burst out of the Jeffries tube, followed immediately by Harry and then B'Elanna.The guard was in the far corner of the room, his back to them.He whirled at the sound, his hand already reaching for his weapon.

Tuvok's lightening fast reflexes served him well as he kicked the energy weapon out of the alien's hand just as he was about to fire on them.The firearm flew across the room and landed with a thud on the floor.The guard's eyes averted for a microsecond, an insentient act, as they followed the weapons trajectory.That was long enough for Harry to slam his shoulder into the Variquian's abdomen, sending them both crashing into the wall.

B'Elanna retrieved the weapon from the floor and turned to aim at the alien, but Harry's body was in front, covering him like a human shield.Tuvok and Kim struggled with the guard until the commander finally managed to deliver a swift Vulcan nerve pinch and render him unconscious.His body slumped to the ground.

Tuvok opened the weapons locker and was as relieved as a Vulcan can possibly be to discover that it still contained a full arsenal of hand phasers and compression rifles.He passed a rifle to each of his subordinates and then took one for himself.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"Now we'll go to the main science lab.It is a low priority area and is likely to have been overlooked by the aliens.It may even be unguarded altogether."Tuvok answered without looking at him.He was already moving toward the door."Once we secure the science lab, we will attempt to access the ship's systems."

"That isn't going to be easy, Tuvok.None of us are exactly proficient in Borg encryption codes." said B'Elanna.

"You are correct, Lieutenant.However, Ensign Kim has spent a considerable amount of time working with Seven of Nine.He has a fair knowledge of the Borg language.And you are an able engineer.You will make an efficient team."

"And what about you?" Harry asked, an amused grin on his face.

"My job is to get us there in one piece, Ensign."

The headache wasn't so bad.It was the tooth-splitting pain coursing through her arm that drug Kathryn Janeway kicking and screaming into consciousness."Ohhhhh…" she moaned aloud as she tried to sit up.Her arms were still tied behind her back, and the pressure as she lay on her injured limb was excruciating.

It took only a few seconds for her senses to return.A quick visual scan alerted her to the presence of the familiar Variquian guard seated at her desk.He stared at her, a disturbing, malevolent grin spreading across his ghostly white face."I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up, woman."

She stared up at him, watching him suspiciously as he rose and moved toward her.She stiffened slightly but didn't speak as he sat next to her on the sofa.

"I have orders to alert High Commander Kirov as soon as you wake up.Perhaps he desires another round of… _discussion_ with you.Though, I doubt you'd survive it." he said wickedly."A puny, frail body such as yours can only take so much battering before it gives out.Don't you agree?"

She remained silent.She met his gaze, her blue eyes revealing nothing.

Trebin reached over and began stroking her knee.Then he moved his hand slowly up her thigh."Perhaps I could be persuaded to delay that communication, Captain." he leered suggestively."If you were to distract me…"

Kathryn chocked down the bile that was rapidly working its way up her swollen throat and forced a flirty smile."Really?" she purred, leaning in closer to him until her lips were mere centimeters from his ear."And just what type of… _distraction_ do you prefer?"

Trebin dropped his head back and sighed heavily in response to Kathryn's soft breath tickling his earlobe."I'll show you." he panted breathlessly.He took her chin in his hand and covered her lips with his.The kiss was brutal and demanding.Janeway fought the urge to gag as his tongue pushed between her lips and invaded her mouth.Despite the nauseating, metallic taste of his mouth, she forced herself to kiss him back.

His arms closed around her, pulling her onto his lap.His hands began to wander along her back and then up her sides.She was unable to stop a gasp from escaping her lips as his hand lightly brushed the underside of her breast.Trebin mistook her shocked reaction for desire and moaned softly into her mouth.

Kathryn moved off of his lap and knelt on the floor between his knees.She noted the hand held energy weapon holstered at his waist and casually averted her eyes as if she hadn't seen it at all.She eyed the obvious bulge in his trousers suggestively."This would be much more pleasurable if I could use my hands." she said, her voice husky and deep.

Trebin eyed her suspiciously."Do you think I am an idiot, Captain?You're just trying to get me to untie you."

Her eyes held his gaze steadily, hoping with all her soul that he would mistake the hot hatred in her eyes for burning desire."Yes, I do want you to unleash my arms.The pain is distracting me."She licked her lips seductively, slowly, watching the lust wash over his face.She leaned in until her mouth was just barely brushing his and whispered, "Besides, I can do amazing things with my hands.I can produce sensations beyond your imagination.I've been alone for a long time, too long."She kissed him gently, soft as a whisper."I want to feel your flesh under my hands, feel the heat of you in my palms."

The Variquian's breathing had become ragged and shallow.He nodded once and then motioned for her to turn around.She obeyed, sighing in relief as he untied the merciless ropes and released her chafed wrists.Her broken arm hung limply at her side, aching and throbbing like a thousand bee stings.She tried once again to push the pain to the back of her mind and focus on what she had to do.

"Thank you." she purred, traveling her one useful hand up his thigh toward his zipper.Her heart was pounding in her ears as she slowly undid his trousers.She had to wait until he closed his eyes, even for just a split second, before she seized the weapon.She knew she only had one shot at this.Either she would succeed and gain control of the firearm, or he would pull it out of her reach and blow her head off.It was a chance she had to take.

As she slowly slid her small hand down his abdomen, and into the waistband of his undergarments, the fool dropped his head back and rested it on the back of the sofa.He closed his eyes and groaned in anticipation of her touch.

Janeway seized that moment to reach up and snatch the weapon from his side.As soon as she felt the cold metal handle in her hand, she jumped to her feet and moved back, taking immediate aim at his face.

Trebin's eyes flew open as he realized that he had been disarmed.He roared a Variquian curse that the universal translator couldn't decipher.In an instant he was on his feet and lunging at her.

Kathryn fired the weapon without hesitation, hitting the huge Variquian point blank in the neck.Purple blood spurted from the gaping wound and spattered across Janeway's face.The warm blood drizzled down her nose and lips, making its way into her mouth.She winced as the tangy metallic flavor hit her tongue.The blood was thick and somewhat lumpy in her mouth, already starting to coagulate as the clotting factors were exposed to the air.She absent-mindedly swiped at it with her arm, smearing the purple plasma across her face and staining the gray standard issue turtleneck she wore.

"I'm sorry, but you left me no choice." she murmured.There was no time to check the setting on the alien weapon to assure it wouldn't inflict a fatal injury.She watched silently, sadness flooding her heart, as Trebin fell to his knees, clutching desperately at his mangled throat.Purple blood oozed and bubbled as he tried to draw in ragged breaths through his perforated trachea.He attempted to cover the huge hole and seal if off with his hands, but to no avail.The air made a sickening whistling sound as it escaped out of the gaping maw before ever reaching his lungs.

The captain turned without further hesitation and opened the access port to the Jeffries tube behind her desk.She shot one more quick glance at Trebin's dying form before closing the hatch behind her.There was no time to grieve for life that she had just taken.That would come later… if she survived.She knew she would mourn the loss of his life even after the cruelty he displayed.She had a lingering respect for life, all life.It was bred into her very soul, and… it is the Starfleet way.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:Okay, so I know that I promised to wrap it up in this chapter, but it would've been too rushed.While I fully realize that a miraculous escape from a completely hopeless situation that occurs in the last 15 seconds of the story would be in keeping with the grand tradition of Star Trek episodes everywhere, I just couldn't do it.It would not do the story, nor my beloved Captain Janeway, justice to wrap it all up in a whirlwind ending just because I fear for my own life if I keep everyone waiting.__JThank you so much for your interest in my stories, and I promise… the ending will be worth the wait.(Unless, of course, you prefer to see the crew blown into microfragments and spread across the quadrant like so much space dust.In which case, you're reading the wrong story.)I appreciate your patience.Please don't give up on me yet!_


	5. Chapter Five

See Chapter One for details.Standard legal BS applies.Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom.No infringement intended.The evil Kirov and all the rest of the Variquians, however, are mine, mine, mine.(Though I'm not sure if I should be proud or ashamed of that fact.)

Desecration

Chapter Five

"Seven?Seven, can you hear me?"

The doctor's anxious voice floated to her ears.She wanted to respond, to tell him that she could hear him, but her body felt so cumbersome.Her limbs would not cooperate.They were so heavy.She willed her eyes to open ~ just a crack and then the brightness forced them closed again.She tried to speak, but a soft moan was the only sound that escaped her lips.

Her face… there was something on her face.A slight weight and pressure that did not belong there.A small resistance when she tried to exhale that had not been there before.It made her feel as though she were suffocating.She reached for it, instinctively trying to tear it from her nose and mouth.Strong hands seized her wrists, restraining her with a gentle but firm hold.

"Listen to me, Seven."It was the doctor."You have to leave the mask on.You cannot breathe the atmosphere in this room.Do you understand?"

Her head was spinning, her thoughts disorganized and confused.She tried to focus on the familiar voice and comply with its instructions.She nodded her understanding, ignoring the tooth-splitting pain that erupted in her head with the slightest movement.Pain is irrelevant.

"Yes, I understand." She croaked, her normally eloquent voice hoarse and muffled by the mask.

"We need to get out of here before our friends wake up." Chakotay prodded impatiently.

The doctor nodded in agreement. "Help me get her up." he ordered.The tone of his voice softened as he turned his attention back to the fairer of his two patients."Can you stand?"

She felt strong arms hoisting her to a sitting position.A wave of nausea washed over her and she fought back the urge to lie down and sleep, to block out the unpleasant sensations.She focused all her energy on the doctor's voice."I will try."

The two men coaxed her to her feet and helped her move shakily toward the door.The Borg woman tried to take as much of her own weight as possible.She disliked requiring their assistance.She was unaccustomed to such helplessness and dependency.In the collective, she would've simply been deactivated if her damage was not repairable.

"Well, this is your plan, Doctor." Chakotay said as they guided Seven out the door."Where to?"

An expression strongly resembling panic washed across the hologram's face."Well, I …" 

"Let me guess.You don't have a plan." Chakotay finished for him.

The hologram didn't even have the good grace to look contrite.He glared indignantly at the commander."Do I have to think of everything?My quick thinking got us this far.Now it's your turn."He folded his arms arrogantly across his chest."You're the Commander here… so command!"

Chakotay opened his mouth to retort, but stopped himself.The doctor's irritating sense of superiority was hard to take to put it mildly.But he did have a point.His fast action had saved Chakotay from being tossed into the cargo bay, where he would be no good to Kathryn whatsoever.Give credit where credit was due after all.

His brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to focus his swollen brain.Deck five, they were on deck five.What was nearby that could provide them access to the main computer, but out of the way enough so as not to be flooded with Variquian guards.Suddenly, his chocolate eyes lit up with hope."Of course.That's the perfect place." He said more to himself than anyone else.

"Commander?" 

"This way." he said.Together the two men lead their injured crewmate down the corridor.

"I have notified that rest of the fleet that we are in control of Voyager, High Commander." said Jalek."They are inquiring as to their next orders.Do you desire them to escort us back to Variquia, or shall they move on to their next mission?"

Kirov only half listened to Jalek's incessant garble.His mind continually returned to the petite human woman he was holding captive in her own office.She intrigued him.Her fiery spirit and defiant blue eyes captivated him.He knew that as soon as he gained control of their computer, he should kill her in front of her crew as he had done with every other leader of every other ship he had ever captured for his government.Nothing humbles a crew or breaks their spirit quite as beautifully as watching their captain die before their very eyes.A leader is seen as unstoppable, almost immortal by his or her crew.Janeway's death would remind this arrogant crew of their own mortality.He could see how beloved she was by them.Losing her would take the fire and drive out of them, strip away their desire to live, making them perfect slaves for the mining colony.

He knew all of this, yet - he wasn't sure that he could bring himself to do it when the time came.Oh, he had the normal violent impulses toward her of course, as was his ethnic nature toward all females.But he also desired her, though, not just physically.Yes, he wanted to touch her, wanted her to pleasure him, be his lover. But he also wanted to posses her heart, and her soul.He wanted her to want him in return.He had never known that kind of longing before.Perhaps if he took her away from here, away from her crew and her ship, he could force her to…"

"Sir?"

Jalek's voice drew Kirov out of his evil musings."What is it?" he snapped.

"The other ships, High Commander.What are their orders?" the Subcommander said, more than a bit impatiently.

Kirov regarded his subordinate with undisguised abhorrence."Tell them to move on.We do not need them here."

"With all due respect, sir, I'm not sure that is wise.They may be able to assist us in decrypting the codes to this computer." Jalek argued."Until we have those, we are not fully in control here."

"Are you questioning my ability to lead this mission, Subcommander?" he said in a low, deadly voice.

"No, sir.I am merely concerned.You seem… distracted."

Kirov whirled on him, anger burning in his cat-like eyes.He drew his weapon from his belt and slammed the butt of it across Jalek's forehead.Purple blood oozed from the new gash above his right eyebrow and drizzled down his face.

"If you ever question me again, I will peel your flesh off with my teeth and shove it down your throat.Do you understand, _verrulk_?" he sneered, boring into Jalek's skull with his icy glare.

"Yes, High Commander." he said evenly.His words were submissive, but he met Kirov's eyes steadily, almost defiantly.His hatred of his superior was evident on his pale, bloodstained face.

"You have your orders, Jalek." He snarled, heading for the ready room."Tell them to move on.We have things under control here."

Jalek said nothing; he merely nodded his acknowledgement as he watched Kirov's retreating form enter the captain's office. He was spending far too much time dealing with that puny female.He should torture her and get the codes, and then blow her tiny brains out in front of her people.That was they way it had always been done.Jalek rose to his feet and tried to push down the nagging thoughts that his leader's fascination with Janeway would likely be their undoing.

Kirov felt Jalek's gaze attempting to burn holes in the back of his head as he walked away.But he ignored it.Perhaps later he would kill the audacious bastard just to relieve some tension.But for now his thoughts were on Janeway.He wondered absently why the guard hadn't summoned him yet.Surely she was conscious by now…

The ready room doors hissed closed behind him, and Kirov felt his knees grow weak for the split second it took him to regain his composure.The answer to his question of not being summoned was spread out gruesomely before him.There, in front of the sofa where the prisoner had once been, lay the body of Trebin.His purple blood was spattered all over the room; the dark, clotted tissue was a stark contrast to the sedate gray interior and carpet.The bittersweet scent of drying blood and seared tissue flooded his nostrils.

Kirov didn't check for a pulse, or even bend down to look for any signs of life.It was obvious Trebin was dead.His eyes were wide open and fixed, his ghastly white face frozen in an expression of shock, or was it terror?He didn't need to get any closer to see the fist-size hole in the dead man's throat.

He used his booted foot to roll Trebin onto his back.A sinister grin crossed his face as he noted the unzipped trousers.So, Janeway had tempted him and the weakling was unable to resist her charms.Then his death was a perfect end to a cowardly, worthless life."I told you not to touch her, you fool." he hissed to the corpse."You're lucky Janeway killed you.If I would've caught you putting your hands on her, I would've gutted you like a fish and fed you your own innards for supper."He gave the body a hard kick, shoving his lifeless head into a pool of his own clotted blood.A fitting end, he thought.

He began searching the room for Janeway.She couldn't have gotten out of the ready room.There was no way she could've made it past the guards on the bridge.He was sure she was hiding somewhere, and he intended to find her.She must be punished for what she did, even if the fool had deserved it.

"Come out, Captain.There is nowhere for you to go.You can't hide forever."He called to her even though he knew she would never answer.He would search every cubic millimeter of that room until he found her.She was a tiny woman; she could be hiding almost anywhere.

He made his way over to her desk, and that's when he saw it.A small door in the wall, why hadn't he noticed it before!He twisted the handle and the hatch opened easily.It was clearly an access tunnel of some kind.He knew instantly that she had climbed into it, broken limb or no, and was at that very moment crawling away from him.He worked to squeeze his much larger body into the tunnel.Wherever she was, she was much smaller and therefore could maneuver through the narrow tubes with greater speed than he could.She was also armed with a Variquian energy weapon that, judging by the size of the hole she blew in Trebin's neck, was on a high setting.He would have to be sly and calculating to catch her, and he _would_ catch her.No matter the cost.

Kirov had made a career out of seizing new technology and controlling lesser species.And he wanted this woman with a burning need that had to be filled.He would find her and take her for his own.She would resist, but that would only make the reward sweeter.Janeway was cunning, but he was down right conniving.He was a master of stealth, a well-trained stalker.The hunt was on, and he always got his prey.

"Dammit!"B'Elanna cursed as yet another attempt to break Seven of Nine's Borg encryption codes failed."I really thought we had it that time."

"As did I." replied Tuvok.

"Ahhh!" the half Klingon screamed in frustration."This is useless!"She slammed her fist into the console.

"Easy, B'Elanna." soothed Harry."We'll get it.We're getting closer every time."When B'Elanna said nothing in response, he took her gently by the shoulders."We'll crack these codes if we just stay calm and keep trying."

"That is unlikely." Came a familiar voice from the open Jeffries tube hatch they had themselves used to enter the science lab.The trio whirled toward the sound, reflexively drawing their weapons.

"I will be unable to assist you if you shoot me, Lieutenant." Seven said as she climbed out of the tube.

_God, I hate Borg humor._ B'Elanna thought sarcastically as she put down her weapon.

"Seven!" Harry cried, moving toward her."You're okay!What…"

"There will be time for explanations later, Ensign Kim." she droned."However, I am… glad to see you as well."

Harry smiled and nodded his understanding.

Chakotay and the doctor followed the Borg out of the tube and sealed the hatch."I see we had the same idea." said Chakotay, a gentle grin on his face as he regarded B'Elanna.She was a dear friend, and he was more than a little relieved to see her pretty face.It brought him a bit of comfort.

"Great minds think alike." Torres replied, returning his grin.

Seven began tapping away at the console and B'Elanna stepped up to assist her.Chakotay approached Tuvok, delibratly tuning out the doctor who was regaling young Harry Kim with his heroic tale of anesthezine and unconscious aliens.

"I am glad to see that you are well, Commander." the Vulcan said."I suggest we compare our plans and combine our efforts."

"Agreed."

Tuvok fixed his dark eyes on the human."I assume your first agenda is to rescue the captain."

"You assume correctly." Chakotay answered, already taking on a defensive posture.He was fully expecting an argument on that subject from Tuvok.The typical Starfleet 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one.' speech.But Tuvok surprised him.

"That was our first priority as well."

Chakotay grinned and clapped Tuvok on the shoulder."You never cease to amaze me, Tuvok."The comment earned him a very Vulcan raised eyebrow."You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." he said.

Tuvok began to speak."We concluded that if we…"

Captain Janeway couldn't remember a time when she was so happy to see the inside of a Jeffries tube.She crawled as quickly as she could with her one useful arm.She made a conscious effort to block out the pain.If she didn't find a way to regain control of her ship, a broken arm would be the least of her problems.

_Focus Kathryn, _she thought to herself, _you have to make this work._She moved as quietly and quickly as she could, given the circumstances, pausing every now and again to listen for the sounds of anyone in pursuit.She knew it was only a matter of time before the guard's body was discovered.But the only sounds she heard were the soft hum of B'Elanna's beloved engines, and the thudding of her own heart.

Her destination was the transporter room on deck four.It was clear from their attack strategy that the Variquians either did not posses or were completely unaware of transporter technology.Not an uncommon thing in the Delta Quadrant.She intended to use that to her advantage.

She paused, momentarily unable to recall which tube would lead her to the access ladder for deck two.That's when she heard it.She held her breath and strained her ears to listen for the tiny, almost inaudible sound.Yes – there it was again.It was a faint, dragging sound.The unmistakable sound of someone trying to be silent as they drug themselves along the tube.She knew that sound as well as she knew her own voice.She had been the creator of that sound more times than she could count.It was accompanied by the even fainter sound of labored breathing.Someone was stalking her!And whoever it was, they were working hard at it.

The sound of her own racing pulse pounded in her ears.She had to move quickly.They were close enough for her to hear their breathing, so she didn't have much time.She shot a quick glance over her shoulder, but could see no one.Finally, she came to the ladder that led down to deck two.She was down that slim ladder in about three steps and immediately dove into the next tube.She could hear someone behind her.She had to find somewhere to hide.

Her mind raced as she began to crawl along the tube.She was about to open the hatch to access the ladder to deck three when she felt strong, cruel hands seize her by the ankles. She was jerked roughly backwards as her knees were pulled out from under her.She hit the floor flat on her stomach, her face slamming into the cold metal grates she had been crawling on only seconds before.She felt the warm blood flood her mouth as her teeth pierced her lips on impact.

She was being drug backward by her ankles, her broken arm screaming in protest, her small body weakened by repeated abuse.She tried to crane her neck around to catch sight of her captor, and that's when everything went dark.She had served on starships long enough to recognize the stillness accompanied by a complete power loss.She had no idea what was going on outside or on the rest of the ship.But whatever it was, she knew it wasn't good.They had no engines, no weapons, no shields, nothing.Primary power was off line and secondary systems were apparently not responding.Voyager was dead in the water.And she was trapped in a Jeffries tube in the pitch-black darkness.Not exactly what she had planned.

She stifled a painful moan as she was flipped onto her back.She couldn't see even an inch in front of her face.But she knew as the large body came down on top of her that it was Kirov.She knew by the way he stoked her face in the darkness, almost loving, almost tender.Then, as she had anticipated, his touches grew rough and violent.He seized a handful of hair on the top of her head and pulled painfully, eliciting a small cry from her.

"You belong to me, Janeway." he hissed, his foul breath flooded her nose."You must be punished for killing one of my men.I despise such ugliness, Captain, but you must be taught a lesson.You must learn that you are no longer in command.You will answer to me, serve me… _pleasure me_.And your lessons begin right now."

She squirmed under him as his hands slid under her bloodstained turtleneck.The feel of his hands on her skin made her stomach lurch."No!" she screamed.She clawed at his face, at his neck, anything she could reach in the darkness."I will not be your victim!"She struggled violently to free herself.

Kirov laughed fiendishly as she wiggled beneath him."Such anger and fire in you!That's the very reason I chose you, Captain.Such passion for one so small and delicate."He slid his hands slowly up her ribcage.A low groan rumbled in his throat."So soft…" he mumbled as his lips came down, covering hers in a vile kiss…

"What the hell happened?" B'Elanna snapped.

"I'm not sure." answered Harry.Light flooded the dark room as the ensign switched on his wrist beacon.The others quickly followed suit.

"I thought we were only going to kill main power to disorient them while we access the transporters.What happened to the auxiliary power?"

"I have merely created the appearance of complete power failure.I have rerouted auxiliary power to this station and to the transporters." Seven stated calmly."We still have life support and artificial gravity.However, to those on the bridge, it appears that we are suffering total systems failure.It will take them several minutes to discover my deception."

"That should be enough time." said Chakotay."Tuvok, can you locate the captain's signal?"

Tuvok punched at the controls with a speed and efficiency surpassed only by Seven of Nine herself."I have located her com signal.Attempting to get a transporter lock."Tuvok shook his dark head."She appears to be in Jeffries tube 13 alpha, between decks two and three.That area experienced an overload during the power transfer and has a ruptured plasma conduit.I cannot get a lock on the captain.The interference is too great."

The color drained from Chakotay's face.She was obviously trying to escape before the lights went out."Are there any other life signs in there with her?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Tuvok tapped his controls.He read the information and then looked to Chakotay with an expression as close to anguish as a Vulcan could manage."There is one life sign in the same location as Captain Janeway.It is Variquian."

Chakotay reached for a compression rifle and moved toward the door. 

"Where are you going, Chakotay?" B'Elanna asked, concern deepening the ridges on her forehead.

"I'm going to get her."Tuvok opened his mouth to speak, but Chakotay cut him off."I don't want to hear it, Tuvok.She's in trouble.If that Variquian doesn't kill her, the ruptured plasma conduit will.I'm not going to stand here rerouting power while she dies!I have to get her out of there."

Tuvok seized a rifle for himself and followed Chakotay to the door."I was merely going to suggest that the security chief accompany you, Commander.With two of us, there is a much higher probability of success."

Chakotay afforded the Vulcan a quick smile of gratitude."B'Elanna, start beaming every Variquian life sign you can find into cargo bay three.The dark should keep them disoriented long enough to keep them from escaping while you beam them in there and erect a force field."B'Elanna nodded.She and Seven went to work immediately."Harry, find a way to get our people out of cargo bay one.We're going to need their help."He met eyes with each of the three officers he was leaving behind, grateful for their loyalty."Captain Janeway will want her ship in perfect condition when she returns to the bridge."No one said it, but he knew they were all thinking it.'You mean _if_ she returns to the bridge.'

_Hold on, Kathryn.I'm coming.Just hold on._

"What the hell?" Tom Paris muttered.

"What happened to the lights?" Neelix said, reaching out a hand in the darkness to hold onto Tom's shoulder.

"I don't know.Maybe Tuvok and B'Elanna caused it."He grabbed hold of Neelix's arm."One thing's for sure, though.Even if they didn't cause it, I bet they're taking advantage of it.And so should we."

"But what can we do?" Neelix asked."We can't see a thing."

"That's right.And neither can Dracula and his blood-sucking buddies over there.There are more of us than them in this cargo bay, Neelix." Tom said excitedly."I say we rush them."

"Oh my!" muttered Neelix."Well, I suppose if you think that's the best way…"

Tom moved toward the shadowy outlines of bodies he could see huddled before him."Listen up people.I've got an idea." he said to the group."It's time to kick some alien ass!"

Murmurs of approval were heard around the huddle."Now this is more like it.Taking action!I'm going crazy standing here waiting for them to kill us all.We're with you, sir." said a familiar voice.Ensign Wildman, Tom thought.

"Well, this will certainly be good for morale." Neelix said to no one in particular. 

"Please, don't do this." Kathryn gasped, clutching Kirov's arms and trying to pull them from her shirt."Not here, not like this."

"Silence!"Kirov backhanded her across the face.She was unprepared for the blow, unable to see it coming in the darkness.Her eyes slammed shut as the pain exploded inside her skull.She wasn't sure how much more of this her body could take.She knew she had to find a way to escape.

As if sensing her thoughts, Kirov felt along her body until he found the energy weapon she had tucked in her waistband.He ripped it from her and concealed it somewhere in the darkness."Foolish woman!If I would've leaned too hard on that weapon it would've fired.You could've killed us both."

Janeway suddenly noticed the smell in the Jeffries tube.She had been so disgusted by the taste of the alien's mouth that she had attributed her nausea to that.But she knew this scent, recognized it immediately."We have to get out of here."

"You are hardly in any position to give orders, Captain." Kirov hissed in her ear, his hands resuming their journey under her shirt.

"Listen to me, Kirov." she said calmly."There's a plasma leak nearby.Can't you smell that? If we stay here, we'll both die."

He lifted his head from where he was nuzzling her neck and sniffed."You're right.I do smell it."He moved off of Kathryn and again seized her ankles.He began pulling her back in the direction they had originally came from, feeling the walls for the nearest hatch.

He pulled her down the ladder and closed his hand around the handle of the hatch."Where does this door lead?And don't lie to me, or I will destroy this ship and kill your crew."

"You don't need to threaten me.I want to get out of here as much as you do." she snapped, sick of his constant attempts to terrorize her."It leads to deck three."

"Deck three." He repeated."Very well."He turned the handle and Janeway heard the hatch slide open.Kirov wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest.He held a weapon to her head with the other hand."Make a single sound, and I will splatter your brains across this entire deck for all your crew to see.Do you understand me?"

"Yes." she said quietly.

She relaxed her body and resigned herself to being drug along the corridor.She couldn't escape while he held a weapon against her temple, but she'd be damned if she were going to help him.She allowed her body to hang limply, forcing him to basically carry her dead weight.

The back up lights flickered on, casting an eerie glow on the walls.At least now she could see where he was taking her to probably rape and then kill her.She watched with numb detachment as they passed the door to her quarters.Home.How she wished she were there at that moment.Then the pain returned ten fold as Kirov drug her past Chakotay's quarters.Her heart ached, a lump rising in her throat and forcing the air from her lungs.God, how she missed him.How she regretted hiding her feelings from him.She allowed her mind to wander through the memories of the hundreds of times she had stood and keyed in her override code at that very door.The times she had come to his peaceful quarters for comfort, advice, or even just dinner.She had loved him each of those times.She had loved him since New Earth.She longed for the opportunity to tell him that she loved him, to see those dimples and that smile that lit up his whole face.But now… she would probably not have that chance, and it was her own fault.

"The force field is in place." Seven said, still tapping away at the controls."And I have restored secondary power.We should proceed to the bridge and restore main power."

"Let's go." agreed B'Elanna.

The two women headed for the turbo lift.They had successfully transported all but two of the Variquian life signs into the cargo bay while the lights were out.They were unable to lock on to the remaining two due to the interference in that area of the ship.B'Elanna tried to push back the thoughts of what they might be doing to the captain at that very moment._Chakotay will get her back._ she repeated to herself.

"Bridge."Seven ordered as the turbolift doors hissed closed.She regarded Torres with large blue eyes.

"What?"

"The efforts you made to decrypt the codes…" the blonde woman began.

"What about it?" Torres said impatiently.

"You were nearly successful.It is… impressive."

B'Elanna chuckled and clapped Seven on the shoulder."That's high praise coming from you.Thank you."

"You are welcome."

B'Elanna was relieved to see that the bridge was empty as she stepped out of the turbolift.Though the Klingon part of her enjoyed a good battle, her human side would just as soon get to work at fixing things.She was, after all, Chief Engineer.

Tom failed to suppress his boyish laughter when the back up lights flickered on and he realized that there were no longer any Variquians in the cargo bay.That was not the most amusing part of the situation however.The real comedy lie in the faces of the shocked Starfleet officers who had only moments ago been pounding the hell out of Variquian soldiers and were now swinging at the air."Hey, hey… take it easy.They're gone." He shouted, grabbing a rather zealous crewman by the arm just as he was about to blast Paris across the face.

The young man stared at Tom, shock evident on his face."I'm… I'm sorry, sir."

"Ah, it's alright Baker.But next time, fight with your eyes open." he chided.

The room turned silent as the cargo bay doors hissed open.They all turned in anticipation, expecting to see the amazing disappearing guards returning.

Instead, they saw the dark hair and smiling face of Harry Kim."You guys want out, or would you rather stay in here until we reach the Alpha Quadrant?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" Tom cried, rushing over to slap his best friend on the back."I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly mug!"

Harry grinned at the cocky blonde pilot."Good to see you too, Tom."

"Don't get me wrong.I mean, not that I miss them or anything.But, where did all our vampire friends go?" Paris said.

"Our guests are now enjoying the scenery in cargo bay three." Harry said with a satisfied grin.He chuckled as he watched the inquisitive expression on Tom's face."I'll fill you in on the way to the bridge, Tom."The young bridge officer then turned his attention to the rest of the crew."Everyone else, return to your duty stations and wait for instructions."

Harry listened to the chorus of"Aye, sir" from his shipmates.He took a brief moment to gaze at them, grateful to see them again.And he felt a pang of sorrow that Ensign Taylor was not among them.Her loss would be felt by each and everyone.But, there would be time to grieve later.Right now, they needed to get their captain back.

Kirov continued to drag his captive toward the turbolift.She was silent, limp in his arms, and he wondered for a brief instant if she were unconscious.She had lost a lot of blood while in his custody, and he had nearly killed her more than once.He knew she would die soon if he didn't get her injuries treated.And he didn't mean to inflict such harm on her, but she angered him so.She was always pushing his buttons, disobedient and headstrong as she was.He forgot his strength with her until it was almost too late.But he knew without a doubt that he would kill her before he would ever let her go.He would kill her in an instant.

As he rounded the corner, two figures stepped out of the shadows."Stop where you are and drop your weapon."

Kirov glared at the two men and pushed his weapon tightly against Janeway's skull."Back away, or she dies."

"There's been enough bloodshed, Kirov."Janeway's head snapped up at the sound of that voice.Chakotay!"You're men have been captured.You're the only one left."

"Lies!" he howled, tightening his hold on the captain.

Chakotay locked eyes with Kathryn, her normally radiant blue eyes swollen and bleak.She stared back at him, not wanting to look away for fear that it was all a dream.He tried to send her reassurance, comfort her without words.

"Drop your weapon." Tuvok repeated.

Kirov grabbed hold of Kathryn's obviously broken arm and twisted it ruthlessly.She cried out in pain as the shards of bone pierced her skin.Fresh blood poured down her arm and dripped onto the gray carpet.Chakotay watched in horror as her arm rotated grotesquely in the wrong direction."Back away or I'll rip it off and shove it down her throat!" Kirov hissed.

Chakotay nodded to Tuvok and both men stepped back a few paces, still holding their weapons firmly.The commander tried to control the rage that was building up inside him.He would be no use to Kathryn if he didn't keep his cool.

"Let her go." Chakotay said, locking eyes with the alien."She needs medical treatment before she bleeds to death.I'll be your prisoner in exchange for her.She'll be no use to either of us if she dies while we stand here staring at each other."

Kirov sneered at Chakotay, a fiendish laugh escaping his throat."She belongs to me.I would rather see her dead than let her go.Now stand back, or I'll blow her head off while you watch!And then I'll kill you.Nothing would bring me greater pleasure than to blast a hole in your head the size of a torpedo.Now back off!!!"

"Stand down, Chakotay." Janeway croaked, her voice hoarse and shaky from the pain.

"Kathryn?" he said in disbelief.

"Stand down, Commander.That's an order.This ends here." She said, staring pointedly into his dark eyes."Enough lives have already been lost.I won't be responsible for your death too."

"Captain, please.You don't know what you're saying…" he began to protest.

"Dammit, Chakotay!You have your orders.STAND DOWN, NOW!"Her command tone had resurfaced almost instantly, but Chakotay could see the fatigue on her face, the weakness taking over her body.She would die if he let her go, he knew it as sure as he knew his own name.

Suddenly, the sound of weapons fire distracted all of them.Chakotay whirled to see Subcommander Jalek coming up from behind, firing at the group but hitting no one.

Kirov took full advantage of the distraction and pulled Janeway around the corner shielding her body and his own with the bulkhead.He peered around the corner to see Tuvok approaching his position.He fired on the Vulcan without the slightest hesitation.Janeway watched in horror as her oldest friend and officer fell to the deck, his body shaking in agony."Tuvok…" she whispered before she could stop herself._God, please let him be alive._

Chakotay took a hit in the leg from Jalek's weapon and fell to the ground, unable to hold his own weight.The pain coursed through his veins, overshadowed only by his rage."Kathryn!" he screamed, scrambling to his feet and supporting himself by leaning on the wall.He watched helplessly as the two Variquian's shoved her into the turbolift.He dove forward in a desperate effort to reach her, just as the doors hissed closed in his face.

"Where are you taking me?" Kathryn asked as he drug her out of the lift and down yet another corridor.

"Shut up!" Kirov yelled, seizing her roughly by the hair and pulling her head back until he could see her face."Not another word or I swear I'll rip your voice box out!Just shut up!"

"What is you plan, sir?' Jalek finally spoke.

"We need to get off this ship."

_Oh god!_The realization hit Kathryn like a freight train as they entered the room._The shuttle bay!_He was taking her off her ship!She immediately began to struggle against him.Fear and anger rejuvenating her strength.

"What do you mean 'get off this ship'?" Jalek challenged."Our men are being held in the cargo bay.We can't just leave them!"

"We can, and we will." Kirov said, his voice strained as he struggled to maintain his hold on Janeway.

"This has gone far enough, Kirov!You're obsession with this… this female has completely obliterated your judgment."

"Enough, Jalek." Kirov snapped."Just get in the shuttle."

"I will not.Nor will you.We have to rescue them!I've indulged your fascination with her long enough.I won't stand by and watch you abandon loyal Variquians just to gratify your sick fantasies of this human!"

Kirov regarded his second in command emotionlessly for a moment, and then pulled his weapon from its holster."Very well.Have it your way." He said evenly.Then he aimed the weapon and shot Jalek squarely between the eyes.

Janeway watched as the body slumped to the deck, purple blood pooling around their feet. 

"He deserved it.Pay no attention." Kirov said as he shoved Kathryn into the shuttle.

"Chakotay to the bridge."

"_Paris here.Go ahead, Commander."_

_ _

"Do we have main power back up yet?" he asked, feeling Tuvok's neck for a pulse.He allowed himself a sigh of relief as he discovered that the Vulcan was still alive.

_"We're working on it."_ came B'Elanna's voice."_We've got some fried relays.I'm attempting to bypass."_

"Tuvok's injured.Get a medical team down here, now."Chakotay heard alarms sounding on the bridge."Paris, what the hell is going on up there?"

"_We have an unauthorized launch in shuttle bay one, sir."_

His heart sunk to his feet.He already knew who it was before he even asked the question."Who is it?"

_"It's Kirov.And he's got the captain.He's erected a scattering field.I can't get a transporter lock on her!"_ came Harry's near panicked voice.

Chakotay instantly forgot his pain as he broke into a dead run for the turbolift.How could an alien with no knowledge of transporter technology erect a scattering field?The computer!Damn, sometimes technology was a merciless thing.He kept an open com channel with the bridge and monitored their progress, or lack there of.They were attempting to lock on with a tractor beam.

"Status." He demanded as he stepped onto the bridge.

"We've got them with a tractor beam, but I don't know how long it'll last.We don't have the power for this.We took heavy damage in the battle and we still haven't been able to restore main power." B'Elanna reported."I'm rerouting every bit of secondary power I can get my hands on to hold them here."

"Seven, find a way to get main power restored.We need to…"

He was cut off mid-sentence as the ship shuddered and B'Elanna's console exploded.She was annoyed, but uninjured.

"What the hell was that?"

"They sent a feedback pulse through our tractor beam." Harry shouted over the commotion."They've broken free."

Chakotay watched as the small shuttle jumped to warp, taking Kathryn light years away from him in an instant.

He headed for the turbolift doors."Set a pursuit course.Maximum impulse.You have the bridge, Paris."

"Sir?" Paris asked in confusion._Where the hell is he going?_

"I'm taking a shuttle and going after her."

Paris rose to his feet."You'll need a good pilot, Chakotay.Let me come with you."

Chakotay shook his head."No, Tuvok is in sick bay, that leaves you in command.I need you here."

"Then let me come.I can pilot a shuttle." said Harry, his love for Captain Janeway displayed clearly on his young face."You'll have a better chance if there's two of us."

Chakotay almost chuckled.Had the senior staff been taking lessons in persuasion from Tuvok?"Fine, Harry.You're with me.Let's go."

Kathryn sat weakly in the co-pilots seat of the shuttle.Kirov had locked out her side of the controls.Good thinking on his part really, as she would rather crash this shuttle and die than spend her life being his possession.

She eyed the energy weapon on his belt.It was almost close enough for her to reach out and grab it.She had to distract him somehow."Where are we going, Kirov?"

"Far away from your ship, I assure you." He glanced briefly at her, and then returned to tapping the controls."You will learn to trust me, Janeway.Oh, I know you hate me now, but that will change.When there is no one but you and me, you will grow to appreciate my company."

"And if I don't?"

He shrugged."It makes no difference.You will do as I say.Your survival will depend on it.Learn to like it or spend your days hating it.That is up to you."

The proximity alarm sounded, indicating the presence of another vessel.Janeway leaned slightly in her seat so that she could see the readouts on the monitor.Another shuttle!A Starfleet shuttle!They were coming after her.For the first time in hours, her heart soared with hope.

Kirov said nothing.He simply began a series of evasive maneuvers.He had obviously been expecting them to pursue.And to Janeway's dismay, he was proving to be a very skilled pilot.Fortunately for her, so was whoever was piloting the other shuttle.

The small spacecraft lurched violently as it was hit by phaser fire.Janeway recognized the attack pattern.It was one of her own creations, in fact.They were attempting to take out Kirov's propulsion and weapons.The shuttle rocked under the barrage of directed energy fire.Her anonymous officer in the other shuttle was doing an amazing job of keeping up with Kirov's evasive maneuvers.Despite her fatigue and desperate situation, she felt a moment of pride wash over her.She had an excellent crew, every last one of them.

"Stay with them, Harry." Chakotay's fingers moved rapidly over the tactical controls.He was taking careful aim, trying to disable the shuttle, but not destroy it.He only prayed that Kathryn would still be alive when they finally managed to knock out the engines and shields.

"I'm doing the best I can." answered Harry, sweat droplets forming on his furrowed brow.

Chakotay fired again."A direct hit." he crowed."Their shields are down.Can we get a lock on her now?"

Harry shook his head, his dark hair hanging in his face."No, she's in the front of the shuttle.The scattering field is still in place in that section.It has been emitting on the same frequency the entire time."Harry locked eyes with Chakotay."I don't think he knows how to use it.If I can remodulate the transporter to…"

Chakotay shook his head and rose to his feet."Forget it.We don't have time to conduct experiments.Their shields are down.Beam me into the aft section."

Harry hesitated only briefly.There would be no talking Chakotay out of this one.The determination burned in his dark eyes.

"Yes, sir."Harry moved them as close to the other shuttle as he could."Energizing."

Janeway watched as the monitor displayed their failing shields."Our shields are gone.If they fire again, we'll be destroyed.Hail them and tell them you surrender.It's your only chance, Kirov."

He glared at her, hatred coloring his pale face."They won't destroy this vessel as long as you are on it, Captain." he growled."They would never hurt you."

She met his glare, defiance burning in her warp core blue eyes."I would rather die than spend my life with you.They know that."

"You will never see them again!You belong to ME!"Kirov lifted a hand, probably to strike her, and then froze as the computer alarmed, alerting them to an intruder.Someone had beamed aboard!Janeway took advantage of the alien's momentary distraction and jerked his weapon from the holster at his waist.

He turned on her, his eyes wide with disbelief.He pulled a jagged hunting knife from his boot with lightening speed and dove for her.She fired without hesitation.Unfortunately, not before he managed to plunge the dagger into her abdomen.The searing hot pain tore through her middle and coursed through every nerve in her body.A tortured scream tore from her throat, a voice she didn't even recognize as her own.She stared in abject horror at the knife handle protruding from her abdomen.

The force of the blast sent Kirov reeling and he slammed into the bulkhead, his hands clawing at the wound on his chest.He slid to the deck in an unmoving heap.

Chakotay entered from the aft section and ran toward her, dropping his phaser to the deck."Kathryn!Are you alright?"

It was him!She was afraid to trust her eyes.She had longed to see his chocolate eyes again, to feel his soft touch on her shoulder again.Was he here, or was this just the last flickering of the dying neurons in her brain, an hallucination before death? 

"Chakotay…" she said weakly.She rose to her feet, wanting to throw herself into his arms.But a wave of vertigo crashed in on her and she felt her knees buckling.She glanced down at the puddle of her own blood, now gushing from the wound in her abdomen.Chakotay's eyes followed hers and he stared, mortification spreading across his features, at the knife in her stomach.He reached for her limp body as she collapsed to the deck.

"No!" he cried.He crouched down and took her into his arms."Kathryn!It's going to be okay.Do you hear me?We're going to get you back to Voyager, get you some help.Just stay with me."

He tapped the combadge on his chest."Chakotay to Kim."

"_I'm still here, Commander.Is everything okay over there?" _

_ _

Chakotay choked back the sobs that were begging to escape his throat."The captain is hurt.Beam us to your shuttle, and then set an intercept course for Voyager.We've got to get her to sick bay."

Chakotay scooped Kathryn's small body into his arms and lifted her off the floor.He held her to his chest as the transporter beam engulfed them.

The color drained from Harry's face as his commanding officers materialized in front of him.Chakotay held the captain's limp body in his arms, cradling her as one would his most treasured possession.She was covered in blood, her pretty face a sickening chalky white, in the few areas that bruises didn't cover.

Harry moved to assist Chakotay, and that's when he saw the knife embedded in her abdomen."Oh my God!" he gasped before he could stop himself.

"Get a med-kit over here, now." Chakotay ordered as he gently placed Kathryn on the small sofa.He took her petite hand in his and brought it to his lips.So cold.She had lost too much blood.

He took the med-kit from Harry and began doing what little he could for her, trying desperately to keep her alive until they reached Voyager.He didn't remove the knife in case it was acting as a cork and blocking off any severed arteries.He stabilized it as well as he could with what meager provisions he had available.He covered her legs with thermal blankets and tried to keep her body temperature up.Her breathing became ragged and irregular.He was no medic, but he knew what that sound meant.She was dying.

"How long until we reach Voyager?" he choked.

"About 7 minutes, Chakotay.I've already alerted them and the doctor is standing by."

_I'm not sure she has that long._"Shave every second off that time you can, Ensign."

"Understood."Harry understood completely.His captain was dying, and 7 minutes might as well be an eternity.

Chakotay stoked her hair and cheek with all the tenderness of a lover, the lover he had never been to her."Kathryn," he spoke softly in her ear, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks."Stay with me.I can't lose you now!"He brushed her cold lips with a gentle kiss, hoping for a response, but not really expecting one."Help me keep you here.I love you.I need you, this crew needs you."He wrapped her frail, broken body in his arms."Stay with me, Kathryn.Stay here in this moment with me.Don't let go."

_"Voyager to Chakotay."_

The commander had never been so glad to hear Paris's voice in his entire life."Go ahead."

# "You're within transporter range now, Commander.And we are back at full power."

Relief washed over Chakotay's suddenly aged face."Beam the captain and me directly to sick bay."

"Commander, please step back and let me do my job." The doctor chided."The captain is stable now.But she is still sedated from the surgery.I promise I will notify you the instant there is any change."

Chakotay nodded and stepped back a few feet.He knew he should be on the bridge, but he couldn't leave her.He had decisions to make and a cargo bay full of Variquian soldiers.He moved over to the biobed where Kirov's body lay.He stared at the huge wound that Kathryn had inflicted on the alien in an attempt to save her own life.He hated to admit it, but he was relieved that the bastard had not survived.He knew he would not be able to control his actions if he had.

A rage the likes of which he had not known in all his time on Voyager washed over him.The last time he was filled with such hatred, he had bashed a cardassian's brains out using only a large rock and his bare hands.He knew that if Kirov had survived, he would've killed him with his own two hands, just as he had that soldier.And he would've enjoyed it.

"Well this is certainly unexpected." murmured the doctor as he stood over the diagnostic display at Kathryn's bedside.

"What?What is it?" Chakotay asked, moving to her side in an instant.

"She's regaining consciousness already."An expression strongly resembling pride washed over his holographic face."I've always said that Captain Janeway was a fighter."

Chakotay took her hand in his and brought his other hand up to brush the stray locks of red hair from her face.Her eyes fluttered open and her hand gripped Chakotay's tightly.

"Kathryn?Can you hear me?"

"Chakotay…" she croaked, her groggy blue eyes searching for his."Is that really you?"

He allowed a small chuckle."It's really me.I'm here.You're going to be just fine."

She smiled at him, grateful to hear his voice again."My crew…" she said, trying to sit up.

"Easy, Captain." the doctor said, gently lowering her back to the bed."You're body has been through a tremendous amount of strain and abuse.Even more than you normally inflict on it with your lack of sleep and absurdly long work hours.Not to mention your numerous cups of coffee and failure to eat anything of sustenance." Chakotay shot him a sharp looking, stopping his tirade instantly."You'll need to rest."

"The crew is fine.They're eager to see their captain well and barking out orders again." Chakotay teased.

"Chakotay," she said, a slight twinkle returning to her eyes."Starfleet Captain's do not bark."

He grinned happily, overjoyed to see her playful nature returning despite her ordeal."Yes, Ma'am."

"Doctor, could you give the commander and I a minute alone, please?" she asked, never taking her gaze off Chakotay.

"Of course."The hologram collected his instruments and retreated to his office."When they need me to save their lives, I'm the most popular being on the ship.But as soon as they're well again, it's so long, Doctor.What's a hologram to do?" he muttered under his breath.

"What is it, Kathryn?" Chakotay asked, concern evident in his eyes.

She looked nervously at him, obviously having a hard time finding the right words."You know that I have imposed certain parameters for our… our relationship."

His heart sank.She must've heard his confession of love on the shuttle and was going to put him in his place."Kathryn, I…"

"Shhh" she said."Please, let me finish."She took his hand, enfolding it between her two smaller ones."When Kirov was dragging me to the shuttle bay, we passed your quarters.I experienced a sorrow and regret unlike any I have ever felt before."She looked deeply into his eyes, as if summoning the courage to say what was in her heart."I thought of all the times I had come to your quarters, all of the times you have been there for me."

"As you have for me." he added softly.

"I knew I he was going to kill me.And all I could think of was how much I would miss you.And… how much I regretted hiding my true feelings from you.I wanted nothing in this universe more than just to see you again, and to tell you that I… that I love you, Chakotay.I promised myself that if I ever got to see you again, I would tell you the truth."

"Oh, Kathryn." he chocked.He gathered her up in his arms, placing tender kisses in her hair."I love you too, I have from the beginning."The tears flooded his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks."I thought I had lost you for good.Oh, God!I never want to let you go."

"Then don't."She clung to him, feeling safe for the first time since this whole thing began, maybe for the first time since they became stranded in this quadrant.She wasn't sure how they would work this into their command relationship, or how the crew would react.But as he kissed her tenderly, his lips brushing hers in a new kind of intimacy, she knew it was right – and she couldn't deny it any longer.

EPILOUGE~

# Captain's Log, Stardate XXXXX.X

_ _

_Commander Chakotay has successfully delivered the remaining Variquian's to the closest uninhabited M-Class planet.They have no technology at their disposal, so with any luck, we will never see them again.We have jettisoned the body of High Commander Kirov into space in a torpedo casing, as is our customary procedure.He was given no honors or fanfare, however, I felt it was imperative that he be given the same burial as we would provide any other sentient creature.To do any less would only serve to lessen our own humanity, to make us into the very thing we despise.And I felt personally responsible to see it through, as I am the one who took his life ~ whatever it was ~ away from him._

_ _

_As for me, the doctor had finally declared me 'fit for duty'.I am eager to take my place on the bridge and return this crew to our primary goal ~ getting home._

_ _

Janeway straightened her collar as she stepped into the turbolift.It felt so good to have her uniform on again."Bridge." she ordered.She had been relieved to learn that Commander Tuvok had fully recovered from his injures and returned to duty a few days ahead of her.Repairs had gone off without a hitch, and they were ready to resume their course.They were just waiting for the order from their captain.

The doors opened and Captain Kathryn Janeway stepped out of the turbolift to see a full bridge.Everyone who had any excuse to be on the bridge was in attendance.Her heart soared at the loyalty and devotion she saw on their faces.

"Captain on the bridge!" Harry called, and the entire room snapped to attention.

Janeway walked slowly across the upper level, making eye contact with each and every officer along her path.She made her way to the command level where Chakotay stood at attention in front of his chair.She locked eyes with him briefly, allowing the respect and admiration she saw there to wash over her like a gentle wave in the ocean.

She stood and observed her crew.They were all there: Harry, B'Elanna, Seven of Nine, Tom, Neelix, Tuvok, the doctor, and her beloved Chakotay.She fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, and as she spoke her voice cracked with emotion.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve this crew, but I want you to know that I value each and every one of you.I think we've proven that together, we can survive just about anything.And we will survive the Delta Quadrant.We will see our home again, together.To that end… Mr. Paris, set a course for the Alpha Quadrant, warp six."

FINI ~


End file.
